One of Two Worlds - World of Warcraft FanFiction
by EvilApril
Summary: The Horde and Alliance try to clean up the Scourge that have wondered the GhostLands for to long, betrayal leads to the Blood Elf's being hated once again. A Human baby is then saved by a Blood elf, brought up in a land she did not belong. For years she struggling for accpetance, not knowing who she was. She is the bridge between the horde and the alliance.
1. Chapter 1, Betrayal and Slaughter

Chapter 1, Betrayal and Slaughter.

The moon in all its blazing glory shone down upon the dreadful night, screams where bounding from tree to tree. Fear was in the air; blood could be smelt in the breeze. Elyn Dawnheart crouched silently between two dead bushes. Her long elf ears seemed to bleed from being forced to listen, forced to suffer like the one who produced the awful sound.

"We have not yet received the signal to move." A male blood Elf suddenly was knelt beside Elyn.

"Must we sit and listen to them suffer Lolaen?" Her eyes did not falter from the village in the distance. Sun Crown a village once full of life, now not only had the blood of her kind on its floors, but the blood of humans as well.

"We must wait for command sister." He insisted. There bright glowing green eyes locked. His face illuminated by the moons glow. She saw their father in him. Just like hers his long gold hair was tucked under his dark red hood, laced with a gold trim. His large red metal shoulder amour gave him a larger appearance. his eyebrows like her own where strangely long and spiked so the tips reached into the air. His hands settled on his sharpened daggers that rested in his belt, his fingers gripped the hilts impatiently. A horn boomed through the dying forest, Elyn and her brother sprang to there feat. Her light amour aloud her to leave her brother behind. Her hood remained in place thanks to her ears, which where poked through two neatly fashioned holes. In the corner of her emerald eyes she could see others of her kin rushing towards the same destination. As soon as she set foot into the overgrown village a few memories flooded back, but she pushed them aside. She drew her daggers, a red gem sat in the hilt of each weapon. The small curved blade reflected the moonlight. She imbedded them into the skull of a rotting scourge. Its bandaged corpse like body had a strong stench of decay. Few strands of hair remained on its head, teeth seemed to fall out its mouth as she retrieved her blades. She had an erg to spit on what was left of its body as it fell dead once again. The dry neglected grass seemed to wrap round her boots, they cried out as she pulled away. Elyn returned one of her daggers to its place in her belt, and pulled one of her many silver throwing knifes from around her dark red leather belt. She turned suddenly whipping her short cloak around and lunched it into the already crumbling skull of another scourge stumbling towards her. Her eyes quickly darted to each of her fellow kin, her brother easily sliced through the scourge in seconds. The other blood elf's made quick work of the monsters. Elyn stood up straight, her eyes snapped to an unwelcome sight. The body's of slaughtered humans destroyed and deformed, scattered across the bloody ground. She found herself having to fight back tears, her nose pleaded for a new smell. Elyn could almost taste the blood. She pulled a golden strand of hair out her face and tucked it back in the hood. Her layered fringe only just kept out the way of her eyes. She accidently locked eyes with a wide eyed human woman, she clutched a dead child in her arms. Elyn didn't even see her bother jog over to her.

"Elyn, why don't you join the fight?" he asked, eager to assist his kin in killing off the rest of the scourge. He held his straight metal silver daggers, covered in black blood.

"We could have stopped this." Elyn took caution in the volume of her voice, she pointed with her own dagger to the humans bleeding out on the floor. Some bared the symbol of the alliance on there chest plate, the golden lion still seemed to beam with pride. others where innocent woman and children.

"We have assisted, have we not?"

"But to late, we are meant to be allied with the alliance. Fighting back the scourge population with them, not helping the scourge rip them apart."

Lolaen sighed, he reluctantly retuned his weapons to his belt. "The council was concerned with the large number of alliance on our doorstep."

"There here to help!"

"And what happens once they have done helping, once the scourge is gone and they are no longer a threat to them?" Elyn remained silent. An answer not coming to her lips. "They will turn of us, they will march up into Eversong and kill us all!" Lolaen took a deep breath, channelling his rage. "We are but mad dogs to them, once our use has expired they will put us down like the animals they think we are!" He pulled his dagger suddenly into the air and propelled it into a scourge who loomed from the building behind Elyn. It crumbled to the floor like the others.

"Lolaen, Elyn!" An armoured blood elf called, his face hidden under a bright red metal helmet.

"Speak." Elyn replied as her brother went and retrieved his cherished weapon.

"The Battle mages will be purging the area soon; I advise you retreat to the safety with the rest."

"Understood." Elyn replied. The blood elf hoisted his large sword onto his back, yellow light seemed to slightly eradiate from it. He nodded to her, and went on his way with the others back into the scarred woods. Elyn holstered her other dagger in her belt, she went to follow the blood elf as he ran of after the rest of there kin.

"Can you here that?" Elyn's brother suddenly asked, her ears heard nothing out of the usual. The creaking of the dying trees, the gentle breeze slipping over the tips of her pointed ears. Her brother pulled his dagger from the decaying mound on the floor. As Elyn approached him, her ears pricked at the sound her brother had mentioned. Curiosity lead her into the elven building, the magic that once had seeped through the place was long since gone. Make shift bedding and living space where a strange sight to her, the way the humans lived. There language, the way they interacted. All strange. Elyn followed the noise, she passed rotting book shelf's. A golden chandelier had fallen from the ceiling, shattered red gems littered the floor of the one room building. She slowly made her way up the spiralling ramp, dark green vines had creped their way through the open windows. The sound was louder now, unbearable. She pulled back the thin tattered bark blue curtains. She edged towards the round bed. Her brother close behind her. she peered into a basket. A human baby lay screaming and kicking, its arms thrashed around almost angrily. Its short dark blond hair seemed like a pile of fluff atop of its head. Its eyes where scrunched, its chubby face red. Elyn presented her gloved hand slowly in front of the child. Its hand latched on accidently to her index finger as it hit against it. The baby stopped crying. the moon shone into the darkness of the room, bathing them both in moon light. Elyn's eyes locked onto the bright blue diamonds that stared back. her brother came beside her, she failed to see the disgust in his eyes. She was to fixated on the baby that lay in the basket, a cream piece of fabric had been crafted into a nappy. It refused to let go of her finger as she gently tried to pull away. In a split second Elyn pulled a dagger form her belt with a free hand, she parried her brothers violent thrust of his own dagger towards the baby. She kicked him back, making his stumble.

"What are you doing?!" Elyn demanded. The baby sobbed, the sudden noise startled it. It wrapped its tiny pale fingers around her finger a little tighter.

"I should ask you the same?" Lolaen asked back, not seeing any wrong in his actions. Surprise defiantly in his voice.

"The baby does not need to die, we can return her to her kin."

"You don't understand; this was the only human settlement in the Ghostlands. The rest make there way from the Eastern Plaugelands to assist if needed."

"So our people are on our own now, we have just broken the treaty. The deal we had made?"

"With the scourge population much lower now, the council believes that we don't need there help anymore."

"So we just let them all die!?" She looked down at the baby, its tearful eyes brought her pain.

"It was the only way to make sure they left without attacking us, once they learn we never kept our word and protected this settlement. We will once again be killed on sight." Lolaen looked at the baby, he pulled his eyes away only seeing what she would become with time. "By the time we get the child to the Eastern Plaugelands they will already know of our betrayal."

"Then she will come with us." Elyn wrapped the baby in the dark blue blanket that its had kicked off itself. It seemed it be crafted form the blue curtains that surrounded them. She held the baby close to her armoured belly.

"What are you doing? she cannot return to Eversong with us." Lolaen went to make a move for the child, the tip of Elyn's dagger kissed her brothers chin. His hands slowly rose in surrender.

"We let her family die, I cannot kill this child in cold blood."

"Father wont accept her into the family." Lolaen told her as she pried back the curtains and went to leave.

"He will, she will be of use to him as well as the rest of the council. She will be our ticket back into the alliance favour, when we once again need there help. This will show them that we can care." Elyn paused. "Sometimes." She sighed.

The roar of flames was all that filled her ears, her brother had heard this to and did not linger in the house. The battle mages had been hard at work destroying what was left of the once beloved village, but it was needed to be done to prevent the dead from rising again. Even with the lich king dead, the scourge still lingered. The cataclysm seemed to bring them out in great numbers once again. She shielded the baby's face as she was forced to jump through a glistening flame. Her fingers shot to her lips as she reached the woods, as did her brothers. A beautiful sound sang from there lips. A whistle that could be heard for miles. An orange glow bathed the trees, everything that the physical flames had not yet touched where still be forced to watch it work. In a strange way it brought life back to the area, even though it was burning whatever remained to dust. Two large creatures suddenly emerged from the darkness in the distance. There feathers like the trees where forced to have an orange glow. With there ostrich like appearance they stood high and proud in front of there masters. There large long beaks lowered in a friendly way. Golden armour strapped across there chest, there flightless wings clung to there sides. Elyn's bright red feathered bird lowered itself slightly realizing what she carried. She mounted her animal with ease. Her brother did the same, his fingers brushed against its jet black feathers. It cawed excitedly. Trees where soon flying past, the orange glow of flames being left behind. The moon taking over once again. The trees silhouettes would bring fear to the untrained eye. The baby suddenly placed its hand on her bear chest, it gripped at the edge of her sleeveless amour. Her shoulder pads almost moulded exactly to her own, a gold trim ran through almost all the red dragon hawk skin amour. A smile creped across her face, joy brought to her by the life she held in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2, Acceptance

Elyn had not rested her eyes once in the night, the bundle she carried in her arms all to precious to let out of her sight. The morning was now making its claim on the land. Eversong woods shone in all its glory. The orange and red leaves where blinding in the fierce morning light. The white twisting tree trunks beautiful as usual. The gentle sound of a small waterfall soothed her troubled mind as they passed a glistening lake. Elyn and her brother Lolaen had caught up with the others after there late departure from Sun Crown. They may have not mentioned directly what she now carried, but she could see in there bright blooming green eyes their disapproval. She cared little for this, there judgemental stares where out matched by the two bright blue eyes looking up at her. An awkward smile on the baby's face made her smile in return.

"How are you going to break the news to father?" Lolaen asked, his hawk strider chirped at the sound of its beloved masters voice. "If you just present the child, he most likely will have the same reaction I did." Lolaen chuckled, already imaging how their father was going to react.

"What makes you now care brother?" Elyn smiled back, seeing the slight change of heart in his tone.

"What makes you think that sister?" Lolaen quickly protested, the shock of her words knocking him out of rhythm with his mount.

"Well your blades no longer seek to imbed them self in the child." Elyn replied smugly. She could feel each step her magnificent hawk strider took. Its large three toed taloned feet held incredible strength, its muscles carried itself and her with ease. From there vantage point atop the hill, Elyn spotted the tip of some buildings in the distance. Just poking above the trees.

"We should be at the ruins soon." Lolaen realized, seconds later they reviled themselves. The SilverMoon city ruins barely stood, crumbled and dead.

"Power corrupts." Elyn informed the child quietly, the child who seemed to be studying her face. She looked back up at the ruins, knowing what lurked within. Knowing what her people had locked away.

"We are approaching the dead scar, be on watch!" Someone called from the front of the convoy. Her eyes locked on it in a second, the child in her arms closed her eyes in fear. The black tainted ground seemed to just irradiate pain, the blood it contained within its soil. Unmeasurable. Its was silent as they approached, the morning bird's song seemed to stop dead. The pain the area produced prevented their melody being heard. Elyn's hawk strider hesitantly stepped onto the black ground, bones of the dead could be seen peeking from the deformed soil. The sun didn't even seem to touch it. A shiver ran up through her mount, the child began to weep. Soon tears seeped from its eyes, it cried out.

"Shh, calm." Elyn rocked the child in her arms, the other heads turned in her direction. The baby cried continuously.

"Elyn silence the child!" Lolaen shouted, not helping the situation. The baby's face was now red, scrunched in anger and sadness.

"Scourge!" someone sounded form behind. Elyn clutched the baby tightly in her arms, it still cried. Her and her companions watched as a deformed body pulled itself from the soil, more soon appeared in seconds. They where being surrounded.

"Make for SilverMoon!" Another blood elf shouted. With no delay or concern for her kin she rushed off. Her hawk strider thankful as soon as its feet crunched against soft grass. The child almost immediately stopped crying as soon as they where free of the dreadful dead scar. The long stretch of land destroyed by the lich king and his forces. Elyn had seen glimpses of the scared earth the whole journey back to SilverMoon. Her hawk strider stretched its long neck out in front as it ran, desperate for the safety of home. The structures on the other side of the dead scar had changed dramatically. No longer ruins but a thriving city, the white and golden buildings towered over the protective walls. Red flags draped decoratively over each one. Guards approached her at the gates.

"Scourge, at the dead scar!" she shouted as she rushed past them, keeping the child close to her. not wanting them to ask questions. Her heart beat for the souls she had left behind to face the wrath of the scourge; it was likely a few where surrounded. Those who weren't had remained behind to help, including Lolaen. She felt disgrace. What had she done. And all for the sake of a human child. Elyn took a deep breath, she did not know what to say if lives where lost due to her selfish actions. Suddenly they emerged into SilverMoon, the hawk strider headed straight for home without order. There she would have to face her father. not only her honour but the life of the child rested on his decision.

Elyn soon found herself at the court of the sun, people had paid her little attention as she passed through the winding city. The court yard was booming with colour, the fountains waters danced with life. The trees and bushes sparked with colour. The building that loomed before her was a masterpiece of architecture. Towering statues stood guard at the grand door. Elyn slid down from her hawk strider, the baby still comfortably in her arms. she let her loyal mount enjoy the refreshing water and she proceeded towards the magnificent building. Here she knew she would find her father, as member of the council this is where he spent most of his day. She studied her surroundings little as she made her way through he immensely large building. She noticed golden and red flags hung form the walls, exquisite red and golden furniture suited the rooms perfectly. A mix of red and dark blue curtains brought the open rooms some privacy. However the cream walls seemed to never end. Her leather boots clunked against the ground as she swiftly made her way through the hallways. Soon she had reached her destination, nerves had built up over the course of the journey. She had glanced at a few portraits lined across the walls, which had not helped. Old stern blood elf council members resided within, there painted eyes stared back at her. They seemed to follow her every move.

"Daughter." Her father called cheerfully from the other side of the room. her heart dropped to the floor, she had stumbled into the room full of council members. Not only did she now need to face her father but a room of nine powerful blood elves, not including her father.

"Father." She replied after swallowing down some of her fear. He went to approach a smile on his face. He made his way around the large round table. The other elves did not stand in her presence, they seemed to care little that she was there at all. She tried to hide the baby's face, hoping to get her father alone before he realised what she carried. But as he loomed closer, his face changed. The smile vanished.

"What do you carry?" Her father asked, something in his voice told Elyn some how he already new. It was almost as if he had smelt the child.

"Father, may we speak alone?" Elyn insisted, the eyes of the others now on them.

"What do you carry?" He asked louder, he took a step forward. His long golden hair was tied in a loose ponytail to the side, it draped over his shoulder. His bright red robe matched the other blood elves in the room. His features almost identical to her brothers, his prominent cheek bones were all that Elyn took from him. Her short thin nose and slim chin she took from her mother. The small triangle patch of hair on her father's chin however was what defined him from her brother.

"A child." Elyn almost whispered.

"Who's child?" he took another step closer, the council members seemed to be on the edge of there red velvet seats. Elyn looked to the dark red stone floor, then into the child's eyes. The innocent child, who's life was in her hands. She took a deep breath, unknown courage flowed through her veins. She locked eyes with her father. The glowing emeralds stayed this way as Elyn spoke.

"A human's child." She said with pride. Gasps erupted round the room, a few stood in anger and disgust. Just the fact that a human had set foot in their sacred halls, Elyn new this would not be forgiven easily as it is.

"How dare you!" Her father boomed, his voiced echoed through the large open room. The sun hid behind the clouds and no longer shone through the massive archways that allowed nature to be apart of the room. "How dare you bring this thing, back to our home!" He pointed at the child who wriggled in fear at the booming voice.

"Father here me out!" Elyn insisted, rocking the child gently in her arms to prevent it from crying out.

"Do not speak, you have brought disgust onto the family name!" Her father almost screamed, lines of rage appeared on his aged face. Few council members believed what was transpiring, there judgemental look was enough for Elyn to know they where furious.

"Listen!" Elyn challenged her father, he stepped back in surprise. His face resorted to its normal resting position. "We let this child's family die, we allowed them to be slaughtered by mindless creatures." Emotions ran wild in her words. "We would never allow this fate on our own kind willingly, why did we let the people who where here to help suffer this fate?" She paused for an answer but none was given. "Because we are cowered, we hide behind these walls. Letting others fix the world for us." The few who still remained seated either rose or slammed their fists against the table in protest, shaking the wine glasses violently. Knocking one or two over, spilling its contents all over the table. "You may reject my claims, but you know my words ring true." Elyn was surprised by the strength in her words, the child seemed to unlock something deep within her. "But this child is a way to right your wrongs, a way back into the alliance when we are in need. I shall raise her as my own. She is not one of them yet, she is not human yet." Elyn pulled back the blanket revealing the pale child, it chewed on its small fist as looked towards the council members. A few sat back down and leaned back in the chair.

"You will teach it our ways, our language?" An elder female asked, her hand resting under her chin.

"As if it was my own." Elyn repeated, her father stared at the burden she now carried.

"Maybe this is an opportunity Lorrus." One of the council members suggested to her father. He was silent. He approached her slowly, she went to pull the child away as he raised his hand. He looked deep into his daughter's glowing eyes. The child remained where it was. Lorrus's large hand cupped the child's head, it giggled happily. As Elyn before him he could not help but smile.

"I accept this child into my family." Lorrus announced.


	3. Chapter 3, A Mother's Love

After hours of cradling the baby in her arm, Elyn finally placed the child down. Her arms felt strange, missing the warmth the child gave.

"Has Lolaen returned?" Elyn asked her father as he entered her room. she sat down next to the baby, it giggled and smiled as she sat down beside it on the large round bed. Bright blue gems on the chandelier eradiated unnecessary light, the large arched windows in the walls let all the light that was needed in. A golden balcony resided just on the other side. What remained of SilverMoon city lay beyond.

"Indeed he has, only a few where injured. No lives lost." Lorrus told her, anticipating her next question. She smiled shamefully, she had left them. The child should not have come between her and her kin. But the child was now family, the child was now her own. Lorrus watched as Elyn stared at the baby as it kicking playfully, he could see the confusion in her eyes. He chuckled to himself and sat down on the other side of the child. He lifted the baby into his arms, the baby squealed with joy. It enjoyed being held, the sensation of being safe. He had seen something in his daughter's eyes when she had stood up for the baby, a spark. A spark he had seen in his wife's eyes when she brought their own children into the world. He struggled to keep a smile on his face as he examined the baby's small ears. Lorrus knew it would be hard at first, he had seen to many of his kin die by the hand of humans. But the child he held in his hands was not a human, yet. She knew nothing of the world she was in. she was an innocent soul, ready to be shaped and taught.

"I was as confused as you when your brother was born, your mother knew exactly how to hold him, how to make him smile." Lorrus tickled the baby's neck making it pull down its chin and laugh. "Not until you came along did I truly understand my role." He looked deep into his daughters gleaming eyes. She smiled back at her father.

"You may be young, much younger than your mother when she had Lorrus. But you are a mother now, and a fine one you will be." He handed the child to Elyn. She held it confidently. At forty-nine years old she was young to be having a child. Her mother was around sixty when she had Lolaen. But a few years later after she had Elyn, her destiny was complete. Her life over. Elyn had never even got to lay her eyes on her mother alive. Her last breath was taken pushing Elyn into the world. Her father stood and went to the door. The sun glinting in his eyes slightly as it made its way through the large windows, its long dark blue curtains pulled back neatly at each side. "I suggest you seek your friend Deyra, I'm sure she will have supplies she can lend you." And with that he was gone. She looked down into child's eyes for the hundredth time, not getting over how much life was held within.

"This is going to be a long road, for the both of us." Elyn told the child, messing with the little hair it had on its head. She placed it back on the bed and unwrapped its messy blanket, she went to fold it back up again round her child, but this time much neater. In the corner of her eyes she spotted something under the child. With two long fingers she pulled it free and into the open. She placed it on the palm of her other hand. The black string necklace was broken at the latch, a round golden medallion with a large hammer was inscribed upon it. Elyn flipped it in curiosity.

'For the light.' Was engraved on the back. Elyn was unable to read the words of the strange language, the words made no sense to her. but she had seen it before. Human. Without thinking she bent the latch back into place and fastened it around the baby's neck. The child instantly took it by both hands and placed it in its mouth. Its toothless gums squished against it. "You had a loving mother before me, this I will make sure you know."

Elyn took care to cover the baby's ears as she made her way through FarstRiders Square. The dark blue blanket stood out in the gold and red surroundings. Its made her nervous when guards nodded to her friendly, she responded quickly with a nod of her own. She made her way quickly past archers practicing, there areas sored through the air and thudded into a target on the other side of the courtyard. Laughter erupted from one of them as their friend missed the target and the arrow clattered against the wall behind. He punched his embarrassed friend on the shoulder playfully. Elyn slipped past and towards the large building without there notice. Two large cream pillars stood on either side of the main door, a large shield with two spears either side hung above it. red pained windows could be found on the second floor. Elyn pushed the dark blue curtains that hung from the large archway. She held the child with ease in the arch of one arm. She made her way through the building with little notice, many where relaxing. Still waking up, readying to begin their day. She found her friend Deyra Silvervale sitting happily on a bench beneath a large golden tree in the garden. She bounced her own child on her knee, a wide smile unable to leave her face.

"Deyra, its good to see you friend." Elyn announced herself as she approached, she pulled down her hood. Letting her long golden hair flow free. Her friend looked to her, her smile remained. She looked to the child she carried, she saw its little hand reach up for Elyn's face.

"I know its been a while Elyn, but I'm sure you would not have been able to have a child without my knowledge." Deyra joked.

"You would be right; I did not bring her into this world. But she is my child." Elyn sat beside her friend on the smooth stone bench. Deyra's own baby cried out in protest when she stooped moving her knee.

"What happened to its own mother?" Deyra asked peeling back the blanket. She gasped and her hand recoiled from the baby. "A human." Deyra said a little to loudly. A few other elves turned in curiosity.

"Shh Deyra, let me explain." Elyn insisted, covering up the child's ears again. Deyra pulled her own baby of her knee and into her arms, she held it closely. But she remained silent, willing to listen.

"You know a few of us where sent to Ghostlands to help the humans?" Deyra nodded. "Well we let the Scourge attack Suncrown, where the Human settlement was." Elyn paused taking a moment to look down at the baby. "Lolaen was the one who heard the child crying, he then tried to slaughter it like the rest. I couldn't let him." Like before Elyn presented the baby her gloved index finger. It took it happily, gripping tightly with its tiny fingers.

"What will you father think of this?"

"He already knows, as does the council. My father has accepted the child into the family." Elyn told her, she watched her friends mouth drop open. "I know this might come as a surprise, I do admit I though it would take much more convincing."

"How did you convince them?" Deyra quickly asked, eager for answers.

"I just showed them that she would be of use to them."

"And your going to raise her?"

"As if she was my own." Elyn said for the third time. Deyra took a deep breath, looking down at her own child. Taking it all in.

"I'm happy for you." Deyra finally said. Elyn smiled, pleased that she had already started to accept the child like her father.

"I must ask you a favour." Elyn said, she looked to her friend. Her long red hair tied into a ponytail, her revelling red and golden robe clung to her slim body. Her bright green eyes as bright as Elyn's. Her son already a spitting image of its father, with its dark red hair and square chin.

"You know I am always here for you."

"I know not how to care for a child, or what I need. I was wondering if you could enlighten me?" Deyra smiled, she looked down at the child. No longer judging the small bundle by its race, but by its innocent soul.

"Of course."

Deyra had been a huge help, she had lent many of her own baby's cloths to her. She had also demonstrated on her own son Zellen, on how to change a nappy. She then made Elyn repeat it on her baby.

"What is her name?" Elyn remembered Deyra asking as she packed her a bag of supplies. It hadn't crossed Elyn's mind to name the child, however she new the right name would come with time. She sat her child up against the large amount of pillows at the top of her bed. Dressed in her new light red cotton shirt that reached down and around her nappy. Her new sleeping basket rested on the white wood chest as the end of the bed, lined with red Springpaw lynx fur. Elyn handed her child a small toy that Deyra had given her, the small stuffed blue feathered Hawkstrider toy was snatched up by the child. And immediately put in its mouth.

"So my little sister is now a mother." Lolaen said startling Elyn. She turned still holding the baby food she had retrieved from the bag.

"You spoke to father I presume?" Lolaen was no longer wearing his heavy amour, a loose cotton white shirt and red leather trousers was now all he wore. His cloak and heavy shoulder pads and chest plate where now removed.

"Yes I did." He told her as he leaned against the archway, keeping the dark blue curtains that hung over the door out of his face.

"Why are you here then?" Elyn asked confused, but keeping close to the child who played quietly.

"Can't I visit my niece?" Elyn dropped the ceiled baby food on to bed and folded her arms.

"Lolaen do not pretend you care for the baby."

"I care not for her kind, but as I was told you said. She it not yet one of them." Elyn smiled. She may not agree with her brother's methods in the battle field, but she cherished his approval. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his strong arms hold her. "Mother would be proud." Lolaen told her, she felt tears come to her eyes. She let just one roll down her check, she swept it away quickly as she released her brother. "It seems that motherhood calls." Lolaen laughed. They both looked to the child. She had managed to crawl over to the baby food that lay on the bed, and somehow opened the jar. A light brown paste now covered its hands and new clothing. Its mouth was a mess of saliva and food as it sucked on one of its hands.


	4. Chapter 4, Don't They Grow Up Fast

The young human child sat with her hands in her lap, she listened closely to her teacher as he rambled on about the history of SilverMoon. Even after ten years of being apart of the community she still felt like an outcast, that she didn't belong. Something suddenly crashed against her face, she flinched as it touched her cheek. The ball of paper fell onto the floor in front of her. She looked around at the other children sitting crossed legged on the floor, all ignored her. She took her hands from her lap and picked up the ball of paper. She pried it open with her small pale fingers, she could feel eyes staring at her from behind. A few giggles could be heard.

'Half-ear,' was written above a scribbled drawing of her. She immediately pulled her long blond hair from behind her small ears and covered them in shame. She thought back her emotions, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. She scrunched up the drawing angrily, wanting to throw it back at the cruel blood elf children.

"That will be all today children, tomorrow we shall be doing Hawkstrider pairing." The teacher told them, children squealed with excitement. She quickly got to her feet and rushed out the room. the Bazzar was busy at that time in the day. Many blood elf children flocked from the circler building. Without even thinking she headed home, she was almost at the court of the sun when someone called her name.

"Osiris!" someone mockingly shouted. She spun round. Four pairs of glowing green eyes stared at her, Osiris felt fear consume her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Is it true that your real parents left you to die." One asked, encouraged by the giggles of its friends.

"They where killed." Osiris fought back.

"That's not what I was told." Another spiteful child replied.

"Leave her alone!" A young boy yelled, he pushed through the crowed of children. He took Osiris by her arm and pulled her away.

"Half-ear lover!" They shouted as they turned a corner. Soon they where in the court of the sun, a couple of elder blood elves sat round the fountain. Book in hand. The Hawkstrider stables tucked away in the left corner, cheerful chirps could be heard now and then.

"Thank you Zellen." Osiris told the boy. She smiled, his green eyes locked onto her blue. She could feel her cheeks warming up, she feared they where going red.

"There just being cruel, don't listen to them." Zellen's smile made her smile back. Osiris quickly checked her ears where still covered. "I actually think your ears are cute." Zellen told her as he walked away. Osiris held her hands nervously, she then turned and rushed of home.

"Here she is." Lolaen cheered, he took Osiris by her waist and lifted her into the air playfully. He held her easily in his left arm and proceeded to tickle her with his free hand. Elyn and Lorrus watched on as Osiris laughed uncontrollably, they sat comfortably on the large circle red sofa. The sun beamed in from the garden. Flowers could be seen all around the room, they seemed to seep in through the large arched windows and door. Lolaen put Osiris down just as it was getting hard to breath. As soon as she touched the ground she playfully punched her uncle in the stomach. She darted over to her mother and jumped on the sofa next to her.

"Cheep shot." Lolaen laughed rubbing his stomach.

"How was your day?" Elyn asked, she pulled Osiris hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. Osiris panicked slightly and pulled her hair back over her ears. She then sat embarrassed as her family stared at her silently. "Did someone mention your ears again?" Lolaen asked sitting down next to Osiris, she bowed her head shamefully.

"What have I told you?" Elyn asked, taking her daughter by her hands. Lorrus listen closely from the other side of the sofa, his one leg crossed over the other. His golden hair tied in a loose pony tail that was thrown over his shoulder as usual.

"Be proud." Osiris whispered.

"Be proud of what?"

"Be proud of who I am." Osiris said correctly.

"I wouldn't change anything about you my child." Elyn told her. Osiris took her necklace in hand, the gold medallion with a hammer beautifully etched into it.

"You will be chosen by a Hawkstrider tomorrow, excited?" Lolaen asked trying to change the subject, he raise one of his booted feet over one of his legs like his father. His loose red cotton shirt lay on him lazily, his tight leather trousers squeaked slightly as he moved. Osiris face lit up with joy, her bad emotions abolished by a joyful thought.

"Yes." She almost shouted. Elyn smiled at her brother, a funny thought crossed her mind as he smiled back. He had once tired to kill her now beloved child, now he couldn't think of a world without her.

"I must depart." Lorrus suddenly told them, he reluctantly got to his feet. "My duties call." He smiled at each of them. In the ten years of Osiris's life her family's appearance had not changed a bit, but she had grown everyday. Just like the blood elf children, this she was glad. Blood elves ageing only starts to slow dramatically when they reach young adult hood.

"Me and Lolaen will be watching tomorrow." Elyn told Osiris.

"Really?" Joy flowed through her, the other children would not dare insult her in front of her family.

"Of course." Elyn replied surprised by her child's disbelief.

"Elyn, Lolaen." An armoured guard said as he entered.

"Speak." Lolaen told him.

"Your skills are required; humans have been spotted on the edge of the Ghostlands." Elyn's eyes shot to her child, she looked deep into the blue eyes.

"Thank you, we shall be ready soon." Lolaen told the guard quickly ushering him out the room.

"We will return soon, if you need anything you know where to find grandfather." Elyn got to her feet, her long dark blue skirt matched her strapless crop top. Her long golden hair reached half way down her back. Osiris was soon left alone, the company of the garden birds hardly satisfying, torturous thoughts plagued her mind again. She insured her hair coved her disgusting ears again.

Osiris nervously approached the golden mother Hawkstrider with the other children, she remained behind the others cowardly. It was nice for a change to not feel other eyes burning into the back of her head. She checked her ears where sufficiently covered. Six different coloured Hawkstrider chicks emerged from under the wing of there mother. Elyn and Lolaen watched on from behind the white wooden fence, along with the other parents. The teacher instructed the children to sit in a line. Osiris found herself sat next to Zellen, she noticed him thanks to his short dark red hair. He pushed his long fringe out of his face.

"I hope one chooses me, I heard that some people aren't chosen at all."

"Well I only count five, there's seven of us." Elyn suddenly resized, something twisted in her stomach. Everyone watched closely as the different coloured chicks made their way over the the children slowly, excitement filled Osiris as she spotted one coming straight for her. But as it got closer its eyes locked onto Zellen. It flapped its dark blue feathered wings as it attempted to jump onto Zellen's lap. He put his hands round the football sized creature happily. He looked to his parents, Deyra stood with her husband smiling proudly. Lolaen and Elyn stood next to there friends, giving encouraging smiles as Osiris looked at them. After five minutes only one chick remained, it stood in the middle nervously. Only Osiris and two boys did not hold a chick in their lap. Osiris felt her heart dropped as the chick hopped over to one of the gold haired blood elf boys. She did not dare look up form the dirt she sat in, afraid of her family giving her a shameful glare. Suddenly the mother Hawkstrider stood, revealing a tinny white chick. It only just managed to stand, it chirped unhappily at its mother nudged it with her beak over to the line of children. It slowly waddled over to the blood elf, it darted back as the boy tired to grab it. The white chick slowly made its way down the line, it got to Osiris. She dared not make a move for it. It hopped up onto her lap, she still did not try to take it in her hands. Its beak nipped at the hair that covered one of her ears. It pulled it back revelling her small human ears. It chirped happily and snuggled happily in her lap, wrapping its wings round itself.

"This is unfair!" An angered parent shouted in protest. "She isn't even a blood elf; what gives her the right over my son, to have a majestic mount such as this." Osiris only now put her hands over her chick, not wanting to loose it just after getting it.

"How dare you, she is more blood elf in heart than your child!" Elyn exploded. "Than any of your children." She continued.

"That child is a disgrace to the Dawnheart name, to the the way of us blood elves"

"Just like you, just like all of us she had grown up in Quel'thalas. She was born in the Ghostlands; she is one of us." Elyn was now face to face with the slim faced male, Lolaen stood behind her, ready to pull her away if needed.

"She is a monster, just like the rest of her race."

"You think she is the monster, we let her family be slaughtered when all they where trying to do was help." Silence followed.

"Come Osiris." Lolaen ordered, he took Elyn by the arm and lead her away. Osiris jumped to her feet, she held her chick happily under one arm. Everyone watched as she walked out the pen, Lolaen put his hand on Osiris back pushing her gently along, he still held onto Elyn. Afraid she was going to retrieved her concealed dagger from under her gem incrusted belt. Osiris stooped in her tracks. Lolaen tried to encouraged her forward. She refused and turned to the crowd of silent people. Without a word she pulled back her hair and revelled her ears to them.

"For the light." She said in human tongue.


	5. Chapter 5, Power Hidden Within

"Come on, hurry up the guards aren't looking." A girl called from the front, her and her Hawkstrider slipped past the oblivious guards. Osiris, Zellen and two other boys followed the girl. Right through the middle of SilverMoon city, along the dead scar. The night was concealing them well, they had kept to the shadows as they snuck out the city with there Hawkstrider's. As soon as they had set foot on the dead scar Osiris had felt an unusual sensation, a darkness trying to creep in her. Like something was trying to snuff out the blazing light in her heart. She patted her bright white Hawkstrider as it followed the others. Zellen was not far in front of her, his dark red hair still short unlike the other boys. Who like most had not cut their hair since they where kids. Osiris rested her hand on the pommel of her sword, its hand guard beautifully crafted. She remembered the feeling of the hilt in her strong hands. Suddenly her Hawkstrider's feet crunched on an ancient bone that was poking out the black earth, it jumped it the air in fear. Osiris had to grasp tightly to her reins and squeeze her thighs against the saddle.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Zellen ended up saying what Osiris was thinking. She tucked her long blond hair behind her ears as he looked back at her. The moon just reviling there faces in the darkness, there eyes locked like they always had.

"What, scared Zellen?" One of the boys with long blond hair mocked.

"No of course not." He quickly replied, his voice not very convincing.

"Look we all agreed that we wanted to know what was down here, and if where caught it's a nice way to get back at my parents for grounding me." The girl at the front told them. Osiris sighed, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew Elyn and the rest of her family would kill her if they found out what she was doing.

"I just want to kill some Scourge." The other boy said his long black hair tied in a pony tail, his fingers aching to reach for his massive sword strapped across his back. A true warriors weapon. Osiris then noticed the other boy's fingers tapping impatiently on the hilt of one of his daggers. The girl in front held her bow already in her hand, her quiver full of arrows. Her red spring paw tiger keeping to the shadows, barley visible. If Osiris wasn't aware of its presence already she would not know it was there.

"Maybe we should go back." Osiris rushed up in front blocking their path.

"Be quite half-ear." The warrior mocked.

"Or do you prefer Two-Tongue?" The other boy laughed. The girl just pushed past, a smile on her face, didn't even give her a second look. The two boys followed the hunter.

"Maybe we should leave?" Zellen suggested, Osiris looked around at the crumbled ruins, the scaring of the ear went on and on. Bones littered the ground. The other where soon lost in darkness, there brightly coloured Hawkstrider's not even visible in the dense shadows.

"As much as I want to we can't, we leave and something happens to them I will never forgive myself."

"I don't know why we even hang out with them, they call you names. Treat you like a human."

"As my mother says, they state facts. Its true my ears are half the size of there's, its true I can speak a little bit of the human tongue. And its true I am a human." Osiris smiled and commanded her Hawkstrider to continue, Zellen followed a smile on his face as he watched her from behind. Osiris had noticed he could barley take his eyes of her since they where little, she had never confronted him about it. She didn't want him to stop. She made sure her ears where on show. Osiris blood suddenly ran cold; her breath stole from her. The scream had taken them of guard, they where knocked back in their saddles by it.

"That was Velana!" Zellen realized. Another deeper yell rang out from the darkness before they could make a move. "Erith!" He breathed. They charged towards the fearful screams, a roar suddenly broke out over the now continuous yells.

In the distance suddenly they appeared, the girl Velana on the floor. Her Hawkstrider being dragged into the earth. Scourge surrounded them, Erith had only then managed to pull his massive sword of his back. He jumped from his mount, it rushed off past Osiris and Zellen. Pained sounds sounded from the poor Hawkstrider being sucked into the dead earth by rotting hands. Quen had managed to get to Velana, her Springpaw tiger had deafened her well. The scourge where then distracted slightly, they gathered round the trapped Hawkstrider. They began to savagely rip it apart. Its pained screams where unbearable. With Zellen they both dismounted there mounts, Osiris pulled her glistening sword form her leather belt. They charged. Zellen chanted something, his flames met one of the scourge before her blade. The Scourge didn't even flinch, but slowly crumpled to the ground into a smouldering pile of burning flesh. The number of Scourge were becoming overwhelming, each second that passed more dragged there self up out the ground. The Hawkstrider still cried out in pain. Quen had managed to drag Velana away from the main group of scourge consuming her beloved mount. She had awoken and was now screaming its name, tears in her eyes as Quen, Erith and her loyal Springpaw tiger protected her.

"Zya!" she screamed, her head bleeding continuously. Blood dripped down her face merging with her tears. Her injured head and ankle prevented her from going to Zya's aid. As Osiris cut a scourge in two she caught a glimpse of Velana's eyes, the pain was unmeasurable. She turned, pulling her eyes away from Velana. The Hawkstrider's cries where duller now, it thrashed its head around only just. Its wings not even trying to push the Scourge away. Rage consumed Osiris, even though she did not turn she knew Zellen had her back. She slashed her blade in front of her, chopping three Scourge in half. After Zellen engulfed a large group of Scourge in flames, like the others they didn't make a sound, just accepted their true death. They where able to reach Zya. Osiris made quick work of the Scourge who had there fingers deep in the Hawkstrider. Zellen surrounded them with flames, he fell onto one knee. The magic draining him. Osiris went to his side with no delay, the red and yellow flames almost blinding. The night almost being abolished. Zellen's bright green eyes stared up at her, the flames danced in his eyes.

"Help her." Zellen insisted. Osiris ran around to the front of the animal, the Hawkstrider's head barley held of the ground, the life in its eyes slipping as the blood poured from the poor creature.

"Shh, its ok." Osiris lied to the animal, as she attempted to apply pressure to the serious gashes in it neck. It cawed quickly at her, its eyes locked with hers. Its purple feathers stained with blood. A few embers flickered in front of the dying animal's eyes. They slid close, it went to caw again but no sound came from its open beak. Osiris caught its head as it went limp. She slowly rested it on the floor, she thought back her own tears as Velana's desperate cries could be heard behind her. As the flames around her blazed and became larger, she turned to Zellen who was now standing. His hands raised, fire ruins dancing around his hands. The flames rose up around them and suddenly charged away from them, the waves of flames destroyed all in its path. As it reached the others it vanished into the air. Absorbed by the night. Quen imbedded his daggers into the chest of the last Scourge. It crumbled like sand slipping through fingers. The flesh glided over the sharp silver daggers. The flames that remained simmering on the dying flesh burned out. All that could be heard was the sobbing of Velana as she attempted to drag herself over to Zya, she tried not to scream out as her ankle caught on something. Erith then took Velana by her arm and lifted her up and slowly, he helped her over to the dead Hawkstrider. Osiris looked around for any sign of the scourge, Zellen came and stood next to her, exhausted. Even though his mana supply was almost depleted he raised his hand and a flame burst into life. It allowed them to now watch Velana slip her finger between Zya's feathers. Her own blood transferring onto the animal. It was painful to watch, Osiris looked down at her boots. Her silver amour moulded to her body exactly. Leather resided under the shiny amour for comfort. She looked back up at Velana's Springpaw tiger, it sniffed at some of Zya's wounds sadly. Something strange then caught her attention, Osiris squinted her eyes and leaned forward. The others still stood around, not wanting to watch. Osiris knelt down beside the Hawkstrider. A dim light seemed to be coming from within, it was faint. Almost invisible but it was there. Osiris knelt beside the dead animal. She reached out with her gloved hand. It brushed against the cold bloodied feathers, she could feel the wing underneath. A yellow light engulfed her sight. The others fell back as they attempted to shield there eyes.

Her sight returned. Osiris struggled to push her back of the ground, she was weak. Her arms barley held her up. The moon now only lit their surroundings. Heavy breathing could be heard around her, the others were scared. So was she. Zellen dared not make a flame.

"Praise the Sunwell!" Velana shouted. Osiris eyes took a little longer to adjust to the light but she soon found Zya standing not to far away. Her legs holding her strongly, her heart could be felt thudding in the ground. Her eyes full of life. A spurt of dizziness made Osiris arms give up, her back met the ground, her head crashed against it. In seconds Zellen was at her side. The last thing she saw before her eyes slid closed was Zellen's bright worried green eyes and a magnificent purple Hawkstrider being hugged by its master behind him.


	6. Chapter 6, The Way of The Light

Osiris woke suddenly, beads of sweat where flung off her as she shot up right. Her blankets clung to her tightly. She caught her breath, pulling her hand to her forehead. sweat now covered the back of her hand, she pulled it away in disgust. Wiping what she could off on her damp sheets. She looked up to the sky just outside her window, the moon smiled down at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She rested her head in her hands, Osiris sighed.

"Its been almost a year, why am I having this dream again?" Osiris asked herself out loud, confusion swimming around inside her. The dream had been as vivid as usual, she smelt, felt and heard everything just as she had that horrific night. She realised that back of her neck was soaking wet, she pulled the sheet up of the bed and wiped behind her neck. Lifting her sticky long hair up with one hand. She looked back to the moon, the sky not even giving a hint of dawn. Again she sighed and let herself full back onto the bed. She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep. But couldn't help but find herself fiddling with her necklace. The medallion twisted between her fingers, she traced the hammer engraved on it with her index finger. She could feel the faded words on the back. "For the light." She whispered. The human tongue had been a challenge to learn, even after a few years she still only knew the basics. When Osiris was young a friend of the family who use to be the council's translator had reviled what the words meant, after that her mother had suggested she learnt more. She had agreed and had odd lessons here and there. However, after that dreadful day on the dead scar, amongst the ruins of SilverMoon city. Everything changed. Osiris thought back, the months that had followed the discovery of her powers where a blur. Constant training, trying to decipher what she was, how powerful she was, how useful she was. Soon they learned the truth. Blessed with holy power she is a warrior of the holy light, a Paladin. Osiris shook her head at the thought, trying to banish it. She had never wanted it, she never wanted the power she held. She was taken to Lord Solanar Bloodwrath, one of the members of the Blood knights. Her extraordinary demonstration of power caught his eye, he chose to teach her personally. Unlike the other blood knights her power did not come from the renewed Sunwell, or what was left of it anyway. Her mother had instructed him to teach her the ways of a true paladin of the light. Not the old ways of the Blood knight order, which where looked down upon most of the time. In the past Blood Knights had lead the project to drain the energy from captive Naaru, this her mother did not agree with. She wanted Osiris to live by the true code of the paladins, to help those who can not help themselves. Osiris shot up again, to many thoughts swimming round in her head. So much had changed, to much. She let her medallion fall against her chest. Another day of training awaited her when the sun eventually decided to rise, a day she did not yet want to begin. She threw her covers from her, her flowing nightgown danced around her. She retrieved a short red skirt, a thin slightly longer transparent layer was stitched delicately on top. She pulled off her nightgown and threw it to the floor, and replaced it with a red crop top. The the short sleeves dropped of her shoulders and against her arms stylishly. A quick comb of her hair and she left her room.

Even though the morning was on its way the air was still warm, even when it rained the heat seemed to never die down. But it was nice, there was no humidity just the gentle warmth of the sun. Osiris had heard stories of a great city in the mountains down south, where ice covers every inch of the land. She shuddered not wanting to think of the cold. Osiris soon found herself at the stables, the Hawkstrider's where curled up happily together. Lanterns floated around the court yard, there light providing aid to the moon. A purple Hawkstrider's head was up as soon as she approached the fence, it lunged to its feat and darted over to her. Zya cawed excitedly as she reached her head over the fence wanting to be pet. Osiris own Hawkstrider soon approached, jealous of the attention Zya was getting. Its bright white feathers made it stand out from the rest, epically as it had a light purple tint to its cream beak.

"Good to see you to." Osiris whispered, the lack of windows meant that her words could easily wake someone. Only the guards where awake at these hours, even the other Hawkstrider's covered there faces with there wings. Osiris's Hawkstrider cawed angrily as she started to itch the side of Zya's neck. "Shh Light." She insisted to the animal, she grabbed hold of its beak playfully and wiggled it. Osiris giggled to herself, she remembered the up roar when she had been chosen by Light, let alone when she named him with the human tongue. She had only know three words then, 'For The Light.' She remembered looking down at her necklace and it just felt right, so she named him Light.

"Osiris? Is that you?" someone asked from the shadows. Osiris in a blind panic fell back into the fence. The Hawkstrider's jumped back with her sudden movement. Zellen stepped from the shadows. His short read hair un-brushed, a white tunic hung loosely on him his leather trousers seemed a size to big.

"What are you doing here?" Osiris asked, trying to keep her voice down. Suddenly a dark blue Hawkstrider was at the fence with the others, it had awoken to the voice of its master. Zellen smiled, a lantern illuminating his face. The moon casting a white glow on him.

"Same reason as you I guess." Zellen walked over to Osiris, his Hawkstrider waited patiently.

"I don't know why you keep her here, don't they have a stables in the Farstriders Square?"

"Gives me an excuses to come see." Zellen replied with out hesitation, a smile not leaving his face. Osiris felt herself blushing, she pushed her hair back behind one of her ears.

"No seriously, why are you awake at this hour?" Osiris pulled herself up onto the fence, she swung her legs over so they where in the pen. Light brushed his beak against her leg playfully. Zellen joined her up on the fence, his Hawkstrider watched him closely.

"Couldn't sleep." He then replied.

"Same."

"What keeps you awake then?" Zellen asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I had that nightmare again, about that night on the dead scar." She told him, her eyes locked with Light.

"But its been ages since you had that one?"

"I know, but it was still feels as if I'm there all over again." Zellen suddenly took her hand, she turned looking into his eyes.

"Its over, your safe now." He insured her. Osiris didn't know weather to let go of his hand, she didn't want to but she didn't want to hold on for to long. In the end Light saved her by nudging her in the chest with his beak, forcing her to grab hold of the fence with two hands.

"What about you?" Osiris asked, seeing the slight disappointment on his face that she had let go.

"Just been stressed, Zaedana had been pushing me a lot lately." Osiris new the feeling, her Paladin training seemed to have no end, and each lesson was harder than the next.

"All your hard work will pay of; you'll make a fine battle Mage one day. I'm sure." Osiris playfully punched Zellen on the shoulder. Zellen raised a closed fist out in front of him, he whispered something under his breath. Red symbols danced around his fist, He slowly revelled his palm. A small rose made of fire flickered into life.

"One day." Zellen sighed. Osiris could not get over the beauty of his magic, the purity. Now she understood his troubles. Fire is meant to burn and destroy, but Zellen manipulates it to show its beauty and innocents within. The path he was taking with his flame, was not the one of a battle Mage. This he knew. Now Osiris knew as well.

"One day you will become whatever you want to be." Osiris suddenly said, she could see in his eyes Zellen had taken them words into his heart. A memory that would stay with him forever.

"Thanks." He replied, a glint in his eyes. Suddenly out of nowhere the sun made its first appearance, the night sky was slowly being taken by the light. The orange, yellow glow of the sun crept its way across the black night. The moon seemed to back away, ready to pass his duties to his life long friend. Osiris and Zellen remained on the fence, wanting to start the day together.

"No, you must feel the light within you, let it flow out." Solanar instructed, getting annoyed with her taking to long. Osiris closed her eyes, blocking out her surroundings. She felt it deep within, the power, the light. She enticed it up, leading it to her hand. "Don't force it remember, its most come to you." Solanar remained her. She instantly became gentler, showing the path she wished it to take. Not forcing it on it. She opened her eyes, a ball of light rested in the palm of her hand. Solanar stood in front of her, he smiled slightly. "Good." He told her. Osiris looked behind her, Light watched quietly next to a tree not far away. His legs folded underneath him. His head raised curiously. Solanar Hawkstrider was fast asleep next to Light, his long neck aloud him to rest his head on his black wing. She turned back to Solanar looking around the glistening woods as she did. A river danced near by, the morning sun bringing it to life with ease. Its sounds calmed her. "Now that you've almost got that mastered we can move on." He pulled his sword form his belt, the guard and pummel a true work of art. The blade was perfection. As soon as his hands took hold of the hilt the sword came to life, its gave of a warm gentle yellow glow. He approached a twisting white tree, its yellow leaves shaded him from the blazing sun. With two slashes of his sword an 'X' was formed on the over hundred year old bark. Osiris could sense the other trees wince in pain for there friend.

"You remember we spoke of manipulate pure light into a weapon?" Osiris heard her Hawkstrider chirp at the sound of his name.

"Yes, of course." Osiris still held the ball of light in her hand, it pulsed as if it had a heart beat.

"Its very similar to when you project your light onto an object, like what I taught you with your sword." Solanar presented his weapon, the blade still shimmered with light. "The more light you channel into it the more powerful it gets." With ease Solanar let a steady flow of energy race into the sword, the faint glow was replaced by a burning light. Osiris had to squint as her eyes where overwhelmed by the light it irradiated. He let it fade back to normal, her eyes thankful. "This time I want you to do it without the sword, craft your own weapon with your light. Like this." Solanar dug his sword into the ground, he spun round so he was facing the tree. As he spun light burst from his right hand, a sword made of pure light at almost a meter length formed in seconds. At speed it crashed into the tree. It sliced through the middle of the X like it was paper, it immerged the other side and faded away into the air. As Solanar turned and faced her the tree cracked and moaned, its leaves screamed as their branches tumbled to the ground. Osiris felt the ground shake as the white tree slammed hard into the earth. The surprise of the force had broken her concentration; her light had gone out. Solanar didn't seemed fazed by the death of the tree, unlike its friends who moaned around them.

"I don't expect that from you straight away, start with a small dagger." Solanar retrieved his weapon and approached another tree. If it could, it would have scrambled back in fear. Another 'X' was slashed into the tree, giving it a death sentence. "I just want you to form the dagger with as much energy as you can and throw it at the X." Solanar said with more encouragement than usual. Solanar stood so he was a few meters away from the tree, his Hawkstrider Eyed him angrily. The first trees death had woken him. Solanar leaned against another tree with his short golden hair which was quickly pushed away from his bright green eyes, his red and black amour clunked as he crossed his arms. Osiris took a deep breath and faced the tree, the smooth breeze rustled its leaves giving it the appearance of it shacking with fear. Her hands dangled at her side. She let the light flow through her, making its way swiftly to her hand. As soon as she felt its warmth she attempted to craft a dagger. Surprisingly straight away she could feel something forming, her fingers gripped around the hilt of the weapon. She kept her eyes on the tree, on the X. after she felt like she had let enough energy flow into it she raised her arm above her head, the weapon felt like a feather in her hand. She lunched it at the tree, she gasped as soon as she saw it. Her mouth dropped wide open. She watched as a large hammer spiralled towards the tree, even though she saw it for a brief few second the detail on it was immaculate. The hammer crashed right into the middle on the X, and kept going. I didn't vanish until it crashed through the side of another tree just behind the she had targeted. She watched as both trees fell to there death, they met their friend on the hard ground, not wishing to see him again that soon. Osiris stood strong, not feeling the normal weakness that would be expected after expelling energy like that. She then noticed Solanar staring at her, his mouth struggling to close. The surprise was clear in his wide eyes.

"How?" He ended up asking, he slowly approached her. He quickly retuned his weapon to his belt.

"I don't know, I tired to do what you said. I thought of the dagger and everything." Osiris tongue stumbled in the rush to get her words out. Solanar looked to the ground, not being able to decipher what had just occurred. His eyes shot up. He looked at Osiris, an idea in his eyes.

"Your necklace, there's a hammer on it yes? You where found with it as a baby?" Solanar fired the questions one after the other. His eyes on the medallion around her neck.

"Yes." Replied not seeing where he was going with it.

"Lord Bloodwrath." A stern voice suddenly called out. Both Osiris and Solanar turned and faced the guard, his red amour matched the colour of his Hawkstrider's feathers.

"Speak." He told him.

"Osiris Dawnheart presence has been requested by the council, may I take her from you?" Solanar looked at her then back at the guard. "You may, Osiris we will continue this tomorrow." Before Osiris could make a move he was on his black feathered Hawkstrider and darting through the trees.

"What does the council want with me?" Osiris asked as she mounted Light.

"All I was told to tell you was that its is time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to be our way back into the Alliance."


	7. Chapter 7, Through Thick and Thin

Osiris took a deep breath; she could feel her heart attempting to break out her chest. The guard's words bounced around her head, what had he meant? A question Osiris found herself repeatedly asking herself. Her back was firmly pressed to the wall; she could hear the council's loud mumbles just round the corner. With a brief moment of courage, she immerged in the large room. Silence followed, eyes on her. Her family turned to face her, they stood in the middle of the room in front of the council.

"Osiris." Her mother said breaking the silence. She presented her hand, wanting for her daughter to take it. Her long golden hair was as straight as it could be, it rested neatly against her back. Osiris slowly made her way over, Lolaen hung his head. A spark of anger in what she could see of his eyes. Her grandfather stood proudly as usual, not giving anything away. She took her mothers smooth slim hand. She looked into her bright green eyes, but even her beautiful smile could not hide the sadness within them.

"Now you're here we can proceed." One of the council members announced, he looked to the others in agreement. They all nodded one after another. Osiris gripped her mothers hand tighter, her heart now smashing against her ribcage. Osiris and her family stood in a line in front of the council of Blood elves. There judgmental green eyes not leaving Osiris. There hands all resting on large round table, all ten seats where filled but one.

"As you know Lorrus we have managed to keep our people out of most of the Horde disputes." Lorrus nodded, he locked eyes with the council member. "After the discovery of Pandaria and Garrosh Hellscream's decent into madness, the horde has not been reliable. These days the Horde have been causing more problems than they solve."

"Recently there has been a truce between the Horde and Alliance." An Elder female continued. "This was formed in an attempt to defeat an enemy we share."

"Gul'dan and the Burning Legion." Lorrus suddenly said, Osiris looked to him. His eyes did not falter from the council.

"We have heard reports from Orgrimmar that they have returned, by the hand of Gul'dan." Elyn and Lolaen looked to each other, fear in their eyes. They new of the threat. "The Horde and Alliance attempted to stop him on the Broken Shore. Warchief Vol'jin is dead. The truce between the Horde and Alliance broken." Elyn closed her eyes. Even though the council never stated that the Horde was to blame, she knew that once again that the ways of the Horde. Are not to be trusted. She reopened her eyes and looked to her daughter. Osiris was already piecing together her role in all this, and she was dreading for someone to prove her suspicions.

"Elyn Dawnheart." Said The youngest looking council member. She took a step forward, not letting go of Osiris's hand. "You brought the human child here after the death of its family."

"Slaughter." Elyn corrected.

"Watch your tongue." An an elder council member spat, his hand tightened round his wine glass.

"We allowed you to raise her on one condition, it is time for the child to be of use."

"Osiris Dawnheart, you will be traveling to Stormwind to speak with the new king of the Alliance Anduin Wrynn, about the reasoning behind the Hordes betrayal. Sylvanas Windrunner the new Warchief has given us this responsibility." Her heart sank, it felt like it no longer beat. The drum in her chest had stopped. She focused on the suns rays as they priced into the room, silencing out her mother's shouts of disproval. Osiris knew she had never truly belonged, she was always told that she was found. That her real parents where dead thanks to the Blood elves. Osiris closed her eyes and retuned to the conversation.

"She is not a tool, she is my daughter and will not be used to fix the mistakes of the Horde."

"We are not asking for your permission; she will go weather you like it or not." A council member shouted back. Lorrus had to grab hold of Lolaen with both hands to stop him lunging at the man. He pinned his arms behind his back, not allowing him to reach for his daggers in his belt. He wiggled and spat at the council members angrily.

"Lorrus keep your son under control." A woman yelled. Four guards suddenly surrounded Osiris and her family, there swords drawn.

"Lolaen!" Lorrus shouted in his son's long ears. Lolaen slowly calmed, a burning anger still in his eyes. He stood straight, slightly out of breath. He shook his father's hands from him and straightened his white tunic.

"We will cause no trouble if you aloud us to accompany Osiris." Lorrus told the council calmly, not a piece of anger displayed on his face. But his eyes if you looked closely, where exploding with fury. The council members looked to each other, a few nods where exchanged, others shook their heads.

"We agree with your terms, in two days' time an Alliance mage will arrive on border between the Western Plaugelands and Ghostlands to transport you to Stormwind." Lolaen looked into his father eyes, he then stormed out the room barging into him as he went.

"You should seek more respect from your son Lorrus." A council member sipped his wine smugly.

"No, I should seek his forgiveness." Lorrus left the room, his robes danced round him as he turned the corner swiftly.

"If this works, if Osiris is able to trick the Alliance into another truce. Be warned, it will not work a second time." Elyn then lead her daughter out the room.

Osiris watched from her seated position on a fence as her family strapped their belongings to there Hawkstrider's, her grandfather had suggested they leave that evening. He said the Ghostlands could cause delays in their Journey. Osiris had packed quickly, she had her silver and gold amour on in what felt like seconds. The light metal fitted her slim figure perfectly. The multiple plates allowed naturel movement. The red leather underneath provide even more comfort. She watched as her mother adjusted her leather braces, she then pulled her hood up over her golden hair. She pocked her long ears through the holes in the dark red hood, being careful not to catch the small rings that where pierced into the tip of her ears. Elyn then turned her attention back to her bright red Hawkstrider. Golden amour covered most of its chest and neck. Osiris's own Hawkstrider Light waited patiently next to her. Her belongings strapped to his side.

"Thinking of leaving without me?" A voice suddenly called. Osiris turned her head to the side. Zellen rode his blue feather Hawkstrider, armoured almost exactly like her own. He wore black leather trousers, a red and gold tabard was draped over his dark red shirt. His long dark red cloak covered the back of his Hawkstrider, and his hood rested neatly on top of his short red hair. One hand held the reins of his mount, while the other sat on a brown leather satchel that was strapped over his shoulder.

"Zellen?" Osiris asked surprised, she had avoided telling him that she was leaving.

"Your mother told me what had happened. I offered willingly to accompany you and your family."

"Do not get me wrong I am glad, but your mother and father they agreed?"

"In the end." Zellen laughed. If she could have she would have wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tills he was forced to stop.

"Zellen you're here, good. Everyone mount up, its time to depart." Lorrus announced. Osiris had not really spoke to her family about what had transpired yet, it was all happening to fast to say anything. Lolaen barley let his eyes glance over her. They had all kept her true purpose form her, the one reason she was alive. She went to mount Light, he chirped excitedly. Her eyes suddenly spotted Solanar standing by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, the setting sun bringing the water alive. She passed her Hawkstrider rains to Zellen, she had correctly guessed that Light tried to follow her as she made her way over to Solanar. He still wore his red and Black amour, the bright red Blood Knights symbol on his chest plate. His eyes did not leave the glistening water.

"You need to keep up your training while your away, I will know if you haven't when you return." Osiris smiled.

"I will try."

"Seek out someone by the name Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, tell him your story if he doesn't already know it and show him what you can do." Solanar turned and started walking towards the exit of the courtyard.

"Wait!" Osiris called. Solanar stopped but did not turn round, his bright blond hair stood out against his amour. "Who is he?" She asked.

"Someone who might be able to help." With that Solanar left. Osiris did not notice herself reach for her necklace. She looked to the water as Solanar did. The water reflected the light of the sun into her eyes making her squint slightly, the drops of water spurting from the the fountain was mesmerising to watch. She was soon brought back to reality by the call of her name. She made her way back over to Zellen, Light pulled the reins out of his hands as she got close. She calmed him with a pat to the neck and mounted him swiftly.

Osiris soon found herself on top of a hill, SilverMoon city in the distance. The setting sun behind it, doing its best to blind her. Her family had not looked back once on there way. But she could not have resisted the urge. She knew not when she would return, but she knew she would return different. In her life at SilverMoon she had never come into contact with a human, and she remembered nothing from when she was a baby. Now she was heading right into the heart of the Alliance. To have an audience with the leader of the humans, the king of Stormwind himself. She was leaving almost everything she knew behind. If she did not have her family at her side she did not know what she would have done.

"Osiris?" Zellen called. Osiris took one last long look at the land that lay itself out before her. the gentle warmth of the sun tingled her skin, and its light brought life to her sad blue eyes. Even the ruins of SilverMoon shone with hope. She turned away from the shining white and red buildings. Her eyes locked on Zellen, she could tell he felt the same way about leaving home behind. Leaving everything he knew. She attempted a smile as she ordered Light to walk towards him.

"Lets go." She told him, Osiris did not look back as her home disappeared behind the golden leaves of a twisting white trunked tree.


	8. Chapter 8, A Journey of a Life Time

Screaming. Crying. That's all Osiris could here. Her vison black. Panic set through her, the screams where unbearable. So many screams, men, woman… children. The darkness still swarmed her eyes, fear was all she could feel. No other thought. Just fear. Breathing, heavy breathing. A new sound. Breaking through the never-ending torment. Warmth, she could feel warmth. The cry's for help now in the distance, muffled. A face loomed into view as she was pulled away from something. She felt hands holding her. The face was blurred, all around her darkness. Then gone, the face was gone. A cry rang out. It blurred into the desperate screams all around her.

"Osiris!" Someone called through the darkness. From the unknown.

Osiris's eyes snapped open, the morning sun did not welcome her back. It stayed hidden behind the thick black clouds above. Her eyes focused on a face that loomed over her.

"You ok?" Zellen asked, his hand still on her shoulder. Osiris took a moment to catch her breath, the ruins of a once great building surrounded her. The crackling of burnt wood was all that could be heard, not one bird sung.

"Nightmare." Osiris replied, she pushed herself up of her blanket. One quick look around reviled everyone ells remained asleep.

"The same one?"

"No different, I've never had that one before." She paused, the dream still all to vivid. "But it was much worse." Osiris rubbed her eyes, tears littered her face. She pulled back one of her hands and inspected it.

"You where crying, that's why I woke you." Zellen told her, he was crouched beside her. Still fully armoured, ready for battle. They all where. In the corner of the large room she was just able to see a pile of Hawkstrider's, it seemed her crying had only awoken Zellen. "The others will wake soon; the sun is up but it can't pierce the clouds." Zellen looked to the small fire, Osiris family where scattered around it. Her eyes then switched to the large open archway, a dead land waited on the other side. The trees where dead, not a single leaf took its place on the broken branches. A slight fog seemed to creep across the land. Osiris had never been to the Ghostlands, she had never strayed far from SilverMoon. And for this she was glad, there was a smell of death. It was in the breeze. The scourge ruled these lands. Osiris lay back down on her blanket, twisting her necklace in her hand.

Its was silent as they made their way through the rest of the Ghostlands, they had managed to avoided detection so far. But the Scourge are everywhere. No one dared breath a word. Osiris watched the others in front, her grandfather leading their convoy. She had purposely fallen behind slightly, leaving her to ponder over her thoughts. The trees seemed to reach out for her, with there white spiked branches. Mist seemed to circle beneath them. Suddenly it came into view. A once majestic building had been tainted by the darkness that surrounded it. A central circler building was dull; the colour had faded. Parts of it fallen away. Four towers surrounded it, and in the centre of it all a grand gate. They where soon all lined up outside the front. There Hawkstrider turning to each other, seeming to have their own conversation about the eeriness of the abandoned gate. The open abandoned gate. The eastern Plaugelands waited on the other side. Osiris examined the new world that lay on the other side, it still had an essence of death. From what she could see from her side of the gate, the fir trees where strange to her, there trunks where straight and not twisted. But life seemed not to seep through a single inch of it, it seemed to be rotting. The grass and bushes shared this fate, there orange colour made them blend in with the rest of the environment.

"I don't see the mage they spoke of." Lorrus announced. No one wanted to take another step, Osiris looked at Zellen. He offered her a forced smile, she smiled back enjoying his effort. His eyes showed his fear. Out of nowhere her sight was taken from her, a flash of blue light consuming the land around her. Osiris had to grip her rains tightly as her Hawkstrider stumbled back. Osiris blinked rapidly, her sight slowly coming back. Within a few more seconds her eyes began to focus again.

"Sorry about that." An unfamiliar voice called. Her eyes focused on the stranger. The old man stood strong, a blue aura emitted from him. It soon evaporated it to the air. His eyes were what she focused on, blue. His ears like hers. His hair grey but neatly pushed back. A human. Zellen and the rest of her family studied the man carefully.

"You speak our tongue?" the others where as surprised as Lorrus.

"Thanks to the help of a translation spell." The man admitted.

"I assume you are the mage?" Lorrus asked, his tone strong, his posture revealing the power hidden within his body.

"khadgar, pleasure to meet you. I assume you're Lorrus Dawnheart?" Osiris only then noticed the staff the man carried. Its long wooden pole had an unfamiliar bird carved into the top. A single piece of red fabric dangled from where it was rapped around the base of the bird carving.

"You would assume correctly." Lorrus replied, his dark purple Hawkstrider stood completely still as he dismounted. Everyone ells followed his lead, it was a relief for Osiris after hours in the saddle her legs preyed for a rest. "My son and daughter Lolaen and Elyn, My granddaughter Osiris and her friend Zellen Flamewalker." Lorrus gestured towards each of them. Khadgar smiled.

"I must say I am glad to finally meet you all, you must understand I dont see you as the enemy or even as part of the horde." Khadgar focused on Osiris for a second. There eyes locked. "You have had no part in what the horde has been doing, You're here to try and fix what they've done, something you're not apart of. I respect all of you." Khadgar took his eyes from Osiris.

"Thank you for your words." Lorrus was overwhelmed by the kindness of the human, over the year's his thoughts of humans had changed dramatically thanks to Osiris finding a place in his heart. If he was the man he was before he ever met Osiris, he would have not hesitated to kill the old man on sight.

"When you are ready I will take you to Stormwind." Khadgar announced. Osiris looked over at Zellen, both of them sensed each other fear. Everything was going to change.

"We are ready." Lorrus said without hesitation, Lolaen eyed khadgar suspiciously. Elyn had been listening closely. Khadgar presented his staff out in front of him, bright blue runes appeared around them. Zellen watched amazed, his eyes not believing what was right in front of him. Osiris put her hand of Light's feathered neck. Then with another flash of blinding blue light they where gone. The Ghostlands returned to its emptiness, its death. It was as if they where never there.


	9. Chapter 9, Must we Always Fight

The Hawkstrider's began to panic as soon as they arrived, the sudden change of location disorientating them. Osiris grabbed hold of Light's reins swiftly. She held onto them tight as he tried to pull away.

"Its ok, I'm here." She told him, Osiris could hear her family telling there precious Hawkstrider's something similar. As soon as Light was calm her eyes darted from one thing to the next, taking everything in. The bright green grass beneath her was cut neatly. White walls surrounded her. unfamiliar noises came from what she assumed was a stables. A grand creature watched from the other side of a light brown wooden fence. Its four long legs ended with hooves, its long face not like anything she had ever seen. More of these unusual creatures where hidden away in the stables. Osiris left her Hawkstrider's side, it chirped at her wanting her to return. Fear kept him in place. She approached the animal, its pointed ears flicked forward. She studied its short brown fur, it long back ended with a flowing black hair like tail that swished now and then. She slowly raised her hand, the animal watched as she raised it. It reached with it long strong neck towards her. Osiris took a deep breath and placed her hand in the middle of its face. It accepted her hand like it wasn't even there. It suddenly pulled its head away, now bored of Osiris. She stumbled back. The sudden movement of the animal had startled her. She continued to spin her head around and around, not wanting to miss anything. A building stood behind her, atop a small hill. Its grey brick and wooden structure such a strange sight, its bright blue roof catching her amazed eyes. Another building sat in the corner, a grey brick tower was dead centre with two large buildings attached one either side. Then all at once her family noticed the young woman standing next to Khadgar. The fear was unmistakable, she hid behind him. Tempted to hold onto his arm for safety.

"It is my honour to welcome you to Stormwind." Khadgar gave a small bow to them, Lolaen couldn't hold back a smile. "This is Katie Stokx, our horse breeder here in Stormwind. She will be caring for your Hawkstrider's." thanks to khadgar translation spell everyone heard the language that they understood. Katie stepped out from behind khadgar, her hands holding each other. Her cloths where strange, mainly made of cloth unlike the silks and leather that Osiris was use to seeing people ware.

"Do you know how to care for our mounts?" Elyn asked, her father giving her a warning. His eyes told her to let him do the talking. Katie looked to Khadgar, confusion clear on her face.

"This is Elyn Dawnheart and her family, they wonder if you know how to care for there Hawkstrider's?" Katie looked to them nervously, her shoulder length blond hair tangled in a few places.

"I have never cared for such an animal before, I can provide food and shelter. I hope that's ok?" Khadgar then translated. Elyn slowly nodded, not happy with the circumstances but having to accept them. Katie returned a nervous smile.

"If you are ready I will take you to the king." Khadgar quickly said realizing the awkwardness.

Suddenly their surroundings changed again, the bright blue light subsided quicker this time. Osiris found herself in a grey bricked room. A young blond man sat on a large throng in front of them, two gold lion statues sat on either side. The Alliance symbol of a golden outline of a lion with a dark blue background was just above him. Guards surrounded the round room, helmets prevented her from seeing there faces. The young man stood, a large long blue coat fitted him nicely. His long dark blond hair tied into a bun at the back. He watched them with his blue eyes, just like khadgar his eyes seemed to linger on her. Khadgar kneeled to his king, as he did placing his wooden staff on the ground as he did. Osiris and her family did not. Osiris watched as some guards shook their heads in disgust.

"Please Khadgar rise, I should be the one kneeling to you my old friend." Anduin stood to greet his visitors. Khadgar rose collecting his staff as he did. They both smiled to each other. Osiris's family stood confused not understanding the king. Osiris was able to understand 'Please' and 'friend'. But the meaning behind the sentence was lost to her.

"Anduin this is Lorrus Dawnheart." Khadgar told him, he gestured towards Osiris's grandfather. His long hair rested in a pony tail over one shoulder, he took a step forward his red and golden robes covered in various pieces of dark red metal amour.

"Pleasure." The king nodded respectively. Lorrus did nothing in return, keeping his strong tall intimidating posture.

"His son and daughter Lolaen and Elyn." Khadgar continued. They rose their chins at the sound of there name. The king again nodded respectively, showing he acknowledged them.

"Elyn's daughter Osiris and her friend Zellen Flamewalker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Anduin's eyes once again remained on Osiris a little longer.

"Could we get on to why we are here?" Lolaen spoke up, the guards gripped there weapons a little tighter. There tongue obviously putting the guards on edge. Like he did with Elyn, Lorrus looked to his son disapprovingly.

"I can understand your haste. I should start by saying I was surprised with your request to meet; I was told you have information on the battle of the broken shore?" Khadgar quickly translated.

"Indeed we do, we ourselves where not present at the battle. But we have a report from Sylvanas Windrunner herself on the circumstances to her retreat." Osiris watched the king's eyes change, as she had seen her mother when she spoke of her true parents and their demise. His eyes suddenly snapped to her, his eyes completely avoiding her family. His eyes not wanting to even look at them fro a second.

"I wish to continue this tomorrow; the afternoon is looming." Anduin then turned and went to leave through a door to his left.

"We have travelled all this way and you force us to wait another day. We do not wish to stay here any longer than we have to." Lolaen burst out, he took a few step forwards. That was enough to set the guards off. They surrounded him and the rest of his family, multiple swords pointed at each of them. Elyn instinctively reach for her daggers they where out her belt in seconds. But the guards spotted them imminently. The attempted to knock them from her hands with there weapons, but she parried there blow and rolled out the way. Lolaen now had his precious daggers out his own belt. A guards was on him in seconds, not as agile as his sister he wasn't able to dodge the tackle. Osiris watched as her uncle crashed to the ground a blade at his throat. Zellen called out, fire runes circled around his hand. A ball of fire formed. He waved it around in front of him deterring the guards. Then out of nowhere It suddenly turned to ice and dropped to the ground, Zellen looked at it astonished, his eyes found Khadgar his hand outstretched in his direction. Zellen backed up, his hands suddenly pulled behind his back by a couple of guards. He was pushed violently onto his knees. A hand latched round his mouth. Osiris attempted to draw her sword, as soon as it was out its sheath its was knocked out her hand. Her mother was now backed into a corner, she was crouched slightly, her weapons out in front of her. Osiris's grandfather the old warrior he was was managing to hold his own, duel wilding his two swords. But like Elyn he was backed into a corner. Lolaen managed to kick his attackers off him, but was soon pinned again by another. A fist to his face dazed him, he laid still on the floor for a few moments. His daggers laid at his side, but where then kicked away. Panic set through her as a guard took her by the arm, fear. Not for herself but the only family she had ever known. The only people who accepted her, who loved her. Anger replaced fear. Without thinking she let her inner light flow, it made its ways swiftly to her hand. She didn't even need to think of a form for it, it shaped itself into the incredible hammer just like before. She gripped the handle tightly. Osiris spun, the hammer crashed into to the chest of the guard who held her. it clunked as the hammer hit metal. She lunched it suddenly, it spun and crashed into the two guards holding down her uncle. They fell down like dominos. The hammer vanished into thin air, but Osiris was not yet done. Another hammer formed in her hand. The guards seemed to pile into the room, quickly surrounding her. Without a thought she charged her hammer with overwhelming light, it was becoming blinding. She gripped it with both hands and smashed it down in front of her, light burst through the room. Everyone was flung back. A blue light flashed, revelling khadgar had formed an arcane shield around himself and the king.

Men and women in amour littered the floor. Osiris watched her family get to there feet. Alive and unharmed. Relief rushed through her, her hammer had vanished. She dropped to her knees, her body now feeling the drain of power. Her mother and Zellen where at her side in seconds. Zellen pulled her to her feet and held her up by her arm.

"You ok?" he asked, he looked deep into her blue eyes. She weakly nodded. Suddenly the

guards on the ground stirred, and once again they where surrounded. One went to strike at them.

"Stop!" the king yelled, Khadgar dropped his shield. The bottom of his long coat floated slightly behind him. "They are here for peace, not war. War is what there trying to prevent!" the guards kneeled to there king. "You may not accept it but I apologise, I will personally escort you to your quarters." Lorrus held onto Lolaen's arm like Zellen Osiris's. Lorrus wanted nothing more to demand to be sent home, but he knew the consequence of returning without even trying to complete their mission.

"We may have our differences, but I am disgusted by your kind. They live up to their name." Khadgar hung his head, he translated for the king.

"I hope I can change that by the end of your visit." The king turned and gestured for them to follow, Lorrus helped Lolaen as they walked. Osiris now feeling better took hold of Zellen's hand that held her arm. They then instead held hands and followed the others. Her mother gave her a worried glance but they continued on. Osiris once again found herself touching her necklace. Khadgar watched curiously.


	10. Chapter 10, We all Seek the Truth

"I need to find him." Osiris insisted.

"But why, how will he help?" Zellen questioned from his seated positioned on the bed. His knuckles resting on the cotton blue sheets.

"Solanar thinks he can help."

"Help with what?" Zellen was getting more confused by the second. Osiris watched his face twist with confusion, as she slowly paced in the grey brick room. Osiris instead of using words just let energy flow through her, the light found its way to her hand. The hammer formed without a thought, as if it was instinct. The large fireplaces glow was abolished within seconds, the hammer becoming the main source of light. The moon hid, not wanting to shine through the pane glass windows.

"I can't control the form; the hammer just forms itself." Osiris watched the glowing hammer, the light pouring out of it. She cut off the steady flow of energy. The hammer evaporated into the air, leaving her hand clutching nothing.

"And this… Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker knows why?" Zellen eyes still locked on where the hammer once was held.

"I assume so, why would Solanar make me seek him out?" Osiris wondered, she began pacing again after stopping to form her hammer.

"How does he know of him anyway?" Zellen asked one question after another. "How dose he even know he's here in Stormwind?" Osiris sat down next to Zellen, both of them overwhelmed by there unanswered questions.

"There's only one way to find out." Osiris turned to Zellen, a grin slowly appeared on her face.

"No, no. The king told us himself that the humans would be unhappy with our presence." Osiris now smiling tilted her head slightly. "Osiris no."

"I'll go by myself then, I look just like them. They don't know where my alliance lies."

"Its to dangerous." Zellen jumped to his feet in protest.

"Zellen." Osiris stood, she took him by the hands. "I need to do this." She looked into his green glowing eyes. He pulled his eyes away, looking down at the blue and golden rug beneath his feet. He sighed.

"I know." He held onto her hand, pulling her over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Osiris grabbing her belt off the bed as he pulled her along, it held her sword on its side.

"The only way your getting out of here undetected is with me." Zellen watched the fountain bellow, a city lay on the other side of the wooden draw bridge. "Don't let go." Zellen held onto her hand tightly, his smile infective. Unfamiliar words left his lips, a flash of blue light and the cold air stung Osiris's face. They where just on the other side of the draw bridge.

Zellen quickly pulled her into a dark corner. Osiris responded by pulling the hood up on his red cloak, covering his long pointed ears.

"Keep your eyes low." Osiris told him.

"What now, where do we go?" Osiris looked around, a channel stretched out in front of them. The water was calm, revelling the moons reflection.

"I don't know, Solanar just said to find him. He never said where exactly." Osiris admitted.

"What!" Zellen shouted. Osiris's hand latched over Zellen's mouth.

"Everything ok?" A voice called from the darkness, the torch lights not doing much to tackle the night. Osiris spun round, Zellen spinning in the opposite way. keeping his eyes from view. A man in silver amour approached, a helmet held under his arm. Osiris racked her thoughts, she had understood the man. He wished to know if they where well. Her silence made the man move closer.

"Yes." Osiris blurted out, joy in her voice as she remembered the human word she had struggled to remember.

"Good, I wish you a pleasant evening." The soldier looked past her, trying to catch a glimpse of Zellen's face. Unable, thanks to his hood. He then went to move on his way, her turned and took three paces

"Where Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker?" Osiris suddenly asked. Zellen grabbed her arm, not able to speak his disapproval. The guard looked up towards the sky, revelling to Osiris and Zellen a large white clock tower, a light behind the clock face gave it a yellow glow.

"At this time, properly at the Pig and Whistle." The guard studied her blank face. "Just through here and follow the path to the left." The guard pointed to an archway on the left of the channel. Osiris nodded in thanks not really understanding what he had said, but thanks to his hand directions she had a clue where she needed to go.

"Pig and Whistle." Osiris mimicked.

"Yes, that's where you will find him." The guard then turned and vanished into the dark. Osiris took hold of Zellen and began to follow the human's directions.

"That was too close." Zellen whispered, being careful not to be heard.

"Agreed." Osiris replied as they made their way across the cobbled path and disappeared under the white bricked archway.

The noise was overwhelming from the outside, but now within it was deafening. The men where scattered across the wooden tables, large barrels hung on the back wall. Just in front of the wall, a bar with at least fifteen men occupying it. Woman in revelling cloths walked around, multiple large wooden flagons in hand. An uneasiness ran through Osiris, her amour-less body exposed. The red leather crop top she wore, only just showing her belly button. The coldness on her exposed arms was new to her, a feeling she did not much enjoy. Osiris made her way through the tavern, having to leave Zellen outside. A woman suddenly approached her, eyeing her long blond hair.

"What a pretty girl like you doing in here?" The dark curly haired woman asked, two empty flagons held in one hand. Her fingers grasping round the two wooden handles. Osiris not understanding panicked.

"Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker?" She simply asked.

"Gray, just over their sweetie." She pointed with the flagon's over at a man in the corner. The dark wooden structural beams behind him brought out his white skin, one flagon rested on the small lonely table. The short black haired man was slouched slightly, his dirty white tunic seemed to be stretched and torn in places. His thick goatee had a shine on it thanks to the ale that covered it. But all Osiris could focus on was his dark brown eye patch. She made her way slowly towards him, drunk men eyeing her up as she passed. She now stood in front of Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, or what was left of him. His single eye looked up from his flagon.

"What do you want?" He said bluntly, taking a gulp of his ale. His voice was rough but strong. Once again not understanding the man she replied.

"Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker?"

"No ones called me that in a while." He said looking away from Osiris. His eye seemed to focus on nothing. "What do you want?" He asked again, his eye locked on one of hers. Osiris hadn't really thought this through, she had just followed Solanar's instructions. She had found Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker, now how was she meant to tell him her story? Osiris searched her brain for the few human words she new. Lord Grayson watched her, his one eye hardly blinking. Suddenly she raised her hand, snatching her necklace from her neck. She dangled it front of Lord Grayson.

"For the light." She said.

Osiris watched Lord Grayson sit up immediately in his chair, he slowly raised his hand and took the necklace from her. Running his finger over the hammer as she had done many times.

"Where did you get this?" Osiris knew he was asking a question, but she did not know what he was asking. She stood silent, the laughing roars of other men still overwhelming. "Where did you get this?" Lord Grayson presented the necklace to her. Not understanding his question fully, she pulled together the best answer she could.

"Family, home." She struggled to pronounce the difficult words.

"Who Is your family girl?"

"Dead." She was able to reply, recognising the repeated word family.

"What were there names?" He asked more persistent with each question. Frustration flowed through Osiris, panic never ceasing. At this moment she wished she had studied the human tongue more closely.

"I don't know what you saying!" She blurted out, her thoughts accidently spoken aloud. Thankfully the noise of the tavern masked her unnatural tongue. But Lord Grayson had heard every strange elven word. She backed away, realising what she had done. Grayson stood suddenly, his eye not leaving her. He raised his hand that held her necklace out towards her. Fear drove her to run. She was out the tavern in seconds.

"Zellen." She called.

Silence.

"Zellen!" She called louder into the darkness. She wondered down a red brick path, the buildings around her old and worn. Something then grabbed her from behind, she gasped. Lord Grayson held her necklace in front of her face.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked his hundredth question, Osiris saw sympathy in his eye. A cry rang out through the darkness.

"Zellen!" She shouted again. Osiris darted off in the direction of his pained scream. She turned a corner, down the archway they had come through.

"You want to try that again dog? your nothing without your words mage." A big muscular thug punched Zellen in the stomach, while two of his friends held him by his arms. One of there dirty hands covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking his words of power.

"Leave him alone!" Osiris shouted, the humans not understanding a single word.

"Another one?" One of the thugs shouted in surprise.

Osiris drew her sword, she held it comfortably with one hand.

"What you going to do with that then?" The man who punched Zellen turned to her, a jackal like smile on his dirty face.

"Just let him go!" Osiris shouted, not realising that her unusual words where making the situation worse. The men stared at her eyes and ears, confusion was clear on there faces.

"Lads, we don't want to fight. Just let her friend go." Lord Grayson stepped from behind Osiris, he lowered her sword with one hand.

"Do you know what it is?" the man turned back to Zellen, his beefy hand slipped around his throat.

"Blood Elf." The man spat, he realised Zellen's throat. It brought Osiris pain to listen to him attempt to gasp for air. The strong hand still firmly across his mouth.

"There with me, its official business." Lord Grayson lied. The men all burst out laughing, Osiris watched as blood trickled from Zellen's nose. The men who held him where now keeping him standing.

"The King would never agree to that."

"Well he did, so if you don't release him this instant. You will be defying the king himself." Lord Grayson announced not realising the truth in his words.

"Just one moment Lord Grayson." The man bowed mockingly. He turned swiftly and planted his fist in Zellen's stomach, winding him.

"No!" Osiris shouted. Suddenly from the darkness a hooded figure emerged, the flickering light of a burning torch gave it a deadly shadow. It planted two glistening daggers into the back of the muscular man before Osiris or Lord Grayson could make a move. The large man cried out in pain, his eye wide with fear. His friends watched in horror. Anger soon took there faces. The cloaked figure retrieved its blades, the slicing of the ugly mans flesh seemed louder than his pained moans. The man dropped to floor. Blood spilling out of him. The other two dropped Zellen and made a rush for the figure. Osiris watched as Zellen lay still on the cobbled ground. With one big kick the figure smashed the smaller man against the wall, the skinny man fell to the ground dazed. His friend grabbed a small concealed dagger from his boot. He waved it in front of the figure, making sure it was aware he was now armed. The figure without moving propelled one of its daggers at the thug, it imbedded itself in his throat. The hairless man with his wide eyes, touched the the hilt with his shaking hands. He slowly fell back chocking on his own blood. The figure then turned to them, it pulled down its dark red hood.

"What the hell are you two thinking!" Lolaen shouted.

Osiris new it was him as soon as he began to fight, she had seen him work his weapons many times before. The ferocity in his style, something her mother had always hated. He made his victims suffer down to there last breath. Osiris rushed to Zellen's aid, he was attempting to sit up. She pulled him against the wall, he rested his head back enjoying the fresh air. Blood dripped from his nose, across his mouth and down his chin.

"Hay!" Lord Grayson shouted, there was a loud thud behind Osiris. She spun round to find Lord Grayson's back to the wall and a blade at his throat.

"Lolaen no! He's done nothing to harm us. He tried to help." Osiris told him, she did not dare make a move at risk of provoking him. Lord Grayson stared into his endless glowing green eyes. He could feel the kiss of the beautiful dagger on his vulnerable neck. It suddenly pulled away allowing him to take a breath.

"We must return to the castle, before anyone else finds us." Lolaen turned and went to collect his final dagger, that was still resting in one of the thug's throat. Osiris turned back to Zellen, she dropped her sword at her side.

"You ok?" she asked Zellen, she could feel Lord Grayson watching her.

"I will be." He replied weakly.

"Watch out!" Lord Grayson suddenly shouted, his cry rang through the silent night. Osiris eyes saw just in time, as the smaller thug who had been knocked down, imbedded his broken short sword into Lolaen's stomach.

Lord Grayson snatched up Osiris sword and lunged at the thug. He was silent as he took his last breath and dropped to the ground. Osiris and Zellen watched as Lolaen staggered back clutching his wound. Lord Grayson dropped the sword, the clunk of metal against rock was deafening. He took Lolaen by the shoulders before he collapsed, he gently led him to the ground. His breaths irregular, pained. Osiris, feeling more pain than she ever had, was only able to quickly crawl over to her Uncle. Zellen watched from where he sat, shock not allowing him to even twitch. Tears poured down Osiris face as she watched Lord Grayson peel back Lolaen's white tunic. Blood clearly stained the front. His unarmoured body was growing paler by the second, the light leaving his green eyes. Osiris tears where uncontrollable as Lord Grayson lay his hand on Lolaen's wound. She watched through sore red eyes as a dim pale yellow light slipped through his fingers. He slouched weakly and sighed, he looked up at Osiris. His one eye catching one of hers.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Lord Grayson pulled his hand away revelling the wound still remained.

"No, this can't be happening!" Lord Grayson hung his head as he held his bloodied hand out in front of him. He many not have understood Osiris's words, but he understood her pain. "No!" she shouted, her tears suddenly stopped. Anger replaced them. She stared into Lolaen's dying eyes, the rise and full of his chest barley visible. She closed her eyes. Without thinking of the repercussions she let the power within her burst free. Lord Grayson watched as light burst from her eyes. Light seeped out her skin, giving her a flaming appearance. She placed her hand on Lolaen's arm. Her face calm and collective, a sense of wisdom about it. Lord Grayson shielded his eye as a blinding light engulfed the tunnel.

* * *

Author's notes.

Already at chapter ten, so far this has been so much fun. I hope you all are enjoying it. Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews but would love to see more, I just want to know your opinion or what you think is going on in the story. It will help me a lot and hopefully make the story better for all of you.


	11. Chapter 11, Family History

Darkness, all she could see was darkness. No. A light loomed in the distance. Osiris took a step forward, something pulled her back. Another step, and another. Still something pulled her into the dark. Her eyes locked on the yellow light in the distance. She pulled and struggled, but did not move an inch. Osiris let her eyes drop from the light.

"Do not let your eyes falter." A voice called from the light. Her eyes shot up, a muscular mans outline could be seen within. His language strange but still she understood.

"Who are you?" She said perfectly in a strange tongue, human. The man in the light chuckled.

"Don't turn your back on the light, light will always prevail." The man turned and began to disappear.

"Wait!" Without a thought she chased after the man, she soon found that nothing held her back. She was bathed in yellow light. The man was gone. But his voice suddenly rang out.

"The light will always be there, but family. Family is something we must protect." Sadness echoed around her.

Osiris eyes slowly opened, it was if glue covered them. Her body plagued with weakness. A faded cracked grey brick ceiling looked down on her. bright morning sun shone through the coloured pane glass windows. The room was illuminated with colour, with life. The darkness that she had been banished to now gone. She had broken free.

"I was worried about you for a second there." A familiar voice suddenly said. Her burry eyes suddenly focused on a face that sat beside her. Lord Grayson sat slouched in a creaky wooden chair. He lent forward. He held his hand out in front of her. A fire blazed and crackled behind him. Her eyes now locked on her necklace, she studied the hammer engraved on the medallion.

"Do you know what you are, what this is? What it means?" Lord Grayson turned the necklace, the writing on the back now visible. 'For the Light'. Osiris stared back shocked. His words, his tongue. She understood.

"How?" She replied, she gasped. Without even thinking she responded with his tongue. Lord Grayson pulled back his hand, he sat back in his chair.

"Doral?" She repeated but this time she had corrected herself back to Thalassian, the language of the Blood elves.

"Do you understand me?" His one eye studied her.

"Yes." She responded weakly. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Hay, hay stay with me." He took her face in his hands. "Hold on. The light is strong in you, let it be restored." Osiris eyes slid closed.

Osiris shot up, her eyes snapped open. The sun was setting, its orange glow loomed through he windows. The warmth of the fire pleasant against her exposed skin. She whipped the blankets from her, she stood up strongly. Her legs did not falter.

"You have no clue what I'm saying do you?" Osiris heard someone ask, she followed the sound of the stressed voice. "Of course you don't." Osiris turned the corner to find lord Grayson leaning on a table where Zellen sat at, Lolaen stood behind him. His fingers close to his weapons.

"Lolaen!" she shouted, it was a flood of relief to see her uncle alive and well. She was in his arms before he could reply.

"Your awake, thank the Sunwell." Lolaen dug his face in her shoulder. Zellen was quickly on his feat, while Lord Grayson took a step back to let them have their moment. Once she was realised from Lolaen's arms she turned to Zellen, they smiled at each other. He then took her hand and held on tight. She felt her cheeks warming.

"Do you know how stupid you where, draining yourself of power like that?" Lord Grayson asked, as he poured himself a drink.

"What?" Osiris asked back. Once again she had understood every word, and new exactly how to respond in his tongue. She touched her throat in shock. At this moment she noticed her necklace was missing. Lord Grayson stepped towards her, from his pocket he drew her necklace.

"I knew I had seen this somewhere, only now do I remember." Osiris listened closely.

"It was rumoured that Uther the Lightbringer had a son before he was murdered. There where stories that the mother and the child fled to the Plaugelands. I never believed them. Until I saw this." Lord Grayson grabbed a book from the wooden bookshelf. Before it was opened you could see its pages where old and torn. Lord Grayson, necklace still in hand turned the pages. He dropped the necklace suddenly on the page he had been looking for. Osiris, Lolaen and Zellen leaned in close. Next to her necklace was an identical drawing. She studied it closely, it was a perfect match. Both sides of her medallion where drawn. "This was Uther's." Lord Grayson pointed at the necklace.

"Your saying I'm related to this man?" Osiris asked, still not use to her new voice. Lolaen and Zellen looked at her confused.

"What is he saying, what are you saying?" Lolaen asked, his confusion developing into frustration.

"I'll explain later." She quickly told him. Lolaen was not happy with her answer, he gave her an uncertain look.

"The power you have within; I haven't seen anything like it in years." Lord Grayson told her. "How did you come across the necklace?"

"I was found with it as a baby, my true parents met their death in the Ghostlands." She took a deep breath. "I was found by a Blood Elf, raised in SilverMoon city. This is my uncle Lolaen and my friend Zellen." There eyes shot up at the mention of there name.

"Pleasure." He nodded at each of them but they returned his gesture with a threatening stare.

"I must say that explains a lot, this could be possible. You could be a descendent of Uther the Lightbringer."

"Does it explain this?" Once again without any effort, her weightless hammer formed in her hand. Its bright light making Lord Grayson's eye squint. Lolaen was suddenly on Lord Grayson in a heartbeat. He had misunderstood Osiris's intentions when she had formed her weapon.

"Lolaen stop, he is not a threat!" Osiris shouted, but Lolaen could not hear her. the bloodlust was to strong. With Lord Grayson back on the floor, Lolaen on top of him. Lolaen raised his dagger, intent on imbedding it in his neck. Suddenly Lolaen was thrown of violently, light had erupted from Lord Grayson. He got to his feet quickly. A massive two handed hammer held effortlessly in both hands. Lolaen went to charge at him. A wall of flame suddenly rose from the ground making him jump back. Everyone watched as Zellen lowered him hand and the flames disappear. Osiris let her hammer fade, she looked to Lord Grayson to do the same. She noticed though before he let the light evaporate, the strain on his face showed he was struggling to hold the form. It was a relief for him to let it go. Let it fade away. They then all eyed Lolaen, without a word he retuned hi blades to his belt. He crossed his arms.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." Lord Grayson told Osiris as he retrieved his flagon, he then proceeded to down its contents.


	12. Chapter 12, Those who are Lost

Osiris firmly tied her necklace back around her neck, she held it in her hand for a second before letting it drop against her delicate skin.

"Solanar never told me you where a Paladin." Osiris mentioned to Lord Grayson as he poured himself another drink. Lolaen had reluctantly left moments ago to inform the rest of her family of there whereabouts. Just before he left she had heard him subtly whisper to Zellen not to take his eyes off her.

"Not anymore." Lord Grayson sighed, he pulled back a chair at the small table by the fire. Osiris sat on the other side, the fire burning to there right. Zellen watching like a hawk from the other side of the room. His eyes trying not to watch the dancing flames.

"I don't understand?" Osiris replied wondering if she had misunderstood him. The human tongue still new to her mouth and ears. The sun had long since set, the crackling fire illuminated them with a warm orange glow.

"I no longer follow the way of the light." He hid his face by raising his Flagon and gulping down some of the liquid within.

"Is that why you where unable to heal Lolaen?" Osiris asked, Zellen sat up straight as he had understood something, even if it was just a name.

"Yes, lucky for him the the light is strong in you." He paused to swallow some more of the brain dulling fluid. "Very strong." Zellen slouched back against the colourful Window, once again lost in confusion.

"And you believe I'm strong because I might be a relative of this Uther." Lord Grayson slowly nodded. His eye staring into his flagon.

"I didn't realise you can give up the light we have within us." Osiris admitted, still confused with the fact that Lord Grayson obviously wasn't the man he had once been.

"You can't give it up, it just grows weaker until it is lost within you. Until its to far away to be called upon."

"May I ask why you no longer follow the light?" Lord Grayson watched her for a few moments, his hand tightened around his flagon.

"You may not." He stood suddenly and stumbled, the poising substance within his Flagon finally getting to him. Osiris stood to help but he quickly gave her a look to stay back. He made his way over to where a large barrel which held his poison. Using a small metal tap inserted into the barrel, he poured himself another drink.

"Its getting late." He suddenly said, balancing himself on the barrel. "You best leave."

"May I return?" Osiris asked.

"No matter what I say you will anyway, I can see within you. You have more unanswered questions. Questions you think I can answer." Again he gulped down his drink.

"I wouldn't have been told to seek you out if it wasn't important."

"Whatever you say." Lord Grayson turned to the fire, his eyes glistened. But there was a darkness within him. A void where his light should have been. It unsettled Osiris.

"Come Zellen, we must return." Osiris called to him, easily switching from one language to the another. He gracefully stood from the widow seal, his dirty robes danced around him as he made his way over to her. "I will look for you tomorrow; we must talk more." Osiris told Lord Grayson, he did not acknowledge her. He continued on staring at the burning wood. Annoyed with the mans rudeness and unwillingness to co-operate, she left suddenly and quickly. Zellen swiftly followed after her.

They entered back into the castle the same way they had left the pervious night. But they where greeted by a concerned family. Elyn had her arms around Osiris before Zellen could even release her hand. Lorrus eyed Zellen angrily. It was clear he blamed him for the events that had transpired.

"What where you thinking, seeking out that human like that!"

"I needed answers. Solanar told me to seek him out." Osiris defended herself, Lorrus still eyed Zellen. Lolaen sat in the corner watching from a safe distance.

"He could have been dangerous." Elyn shook her daughter slightly, in an attempt to shake some sense into her.

"He saved Lolaen, he also filled in some blanks about my past. We might have discovered who my true parents where." Elyn stepped back, hurt by her words. "Mother, I didn't mean it like that." Elyn ignored her. her green eyes filled with sadness.

"What do you mean told him?" Lorrus suddenly asked. "You can hardly speak their strange words."

"After I healed Lolaen, I don't now how but there tongue its like a second language to me now. I can speak it perfectly." Osiris told them leaving the part out that a strange man hidden within light, had in a away awoken the language within her. Elyn and Lorrus looked at her in disbelief.

"She tells the truth." Lolaen finally said.

"I would never lie to you." Osiris told them in the human tongue. Her mother took another step back; the daughter she knew seemed to be slipping through her fingers like sand. "I would never lie to you." she repeated so her family could understand. After a few moments of Silence Lorrus finally spoke.

"Osiris you should have told us of your intentions, it was lucky that Lolaen went out in search of you. And thanks to your absence today we had to decline the king's invitation for our first discussion regards to the Horde and Alliance." Osiris and Zellen looked to the floor ashamed. "Get some rest, tomorrow it is your chance to redeem yourself. Tomorrow we will meet with the king to discuss the relationship between the Horde and Alliance." He suddenly left, Elyn without saying anything followed. Lolaen got up slowly and made his way over to her, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life, I hope the human answered some of your questions."

"Some." She replied with a smile.

Osiris opened her eyes, light surrounded her. She knew where she was, she knew someone lingered within the eye burning light.

"Who are you?" She called out to the man.

"Someone who cares for you." She watched a figure step a little closer, her eyes scrunched in an effort to see him more clearly.

"Why wont you show yourself?" Osiris slowly walked towards him, but she did not seem to get any closer.

"I am one with the light, that's all you need to see at this point."

"I don't understand?" confusion quickly changed to anger.

"As you learn more, I will revel myself." Osiris watched as the light around her slowly became overwhelming. "Don't give up on Grayson, he is lost. He needs to be brought back to the light. Before it's to late."

"But why is that down to me!" Osiris found herself shouting into the cold empty room, the sun was only just rising in the distance. The morning birds did not yet sing. They did not even stir from there nests. The fire burned low and threatened to go out. Osiris lay there for a while, her hand soon found her necklace. She traced the hammer with her finger, she then grasped it tightly in her hand.


	13. Chapter 13, The Pain of Loss

Osiris sat uncomfortably in the middle of her family, her hands lay on her lap. Elyn and Lorrus on one side, Lolaen and Zellen on the other. The king on the far side of the circler table sat directly opposite her in a grand throne. The white marble seemed to gleam with life, the golden lions gave him a strong sense of pride. guards surrounded them. Four on either side of the king, four behind Osiris and her fully armoured family. Osiris looked to her uncle, he wore is heavy metal amour, his right hand rested on his belt where one of his daggers should have been. He felt her eyes watching and turned to her, she smiled nervously. He smiled back but it quickly vanished as he noticed a guard behind her watching them. The silence in the large empty room was deafening. It was as if the room was built just for this occasion. The large marble table, chairs and throne was all that resided within the well lit room. shafts of light glided through the massive rectangular windows behind the king. The large wooden double doors swung open, Khadgar swiftly swooped in with a young woman at his side. Her long purple floating robes had a yellow eye like symbol on the front. She brushed her shoulder length dark hair out of her eye line.

"Where is Jaina?" King Anduin asked, he moved around in his throne. Not able to feel comfortable where his father had once sat.

"She will not be coming; she does not agree with the meeting. She also told me that if you decide to foolishly trust the Horde again, that they will not set one foot in Dalaran without the council of six discussing it first." Khadgar replied with a bow, the young woman followed his lead.

"I understand; I was planning on first hearing what they had to say before getting the rest of the Alliance involved."

"Let us begin then." Khadgar put his hand out in front of him, arcane energy swirled as he whispered something. The beautiful runes danced around his hand and then vanished. "Now that we can all understand each other, nothing can be lost in translation." Osiris had felt her family growing in tension, the strange words they where speaking making them nervous and unpredictable.

"I understand you and your family have travelled a long way Councillor Dawnheart, but you must understand this is a matter that will take a few days to resolve." Anduin told Lorrus, he sat straight and strongly in his throne. Khadgar sat on the right side of the king the nervous young woman sat next to Khadgar. She pulled a stack of parchment from a satchel she carried.

"Let us begin then." Lorrus replied not realising he had mimicked Khadgar.

"Emilia here will be our scribe, anything anyone says will be recorded to be used in the future as reference and proof." The young woman smiled at them awkwardly.

"What if you change the writing to your favour." Lolaen protested, Lorrus once again shot his son a warning glance. A warning once again he ignored.

"The magic bound to these parchments only allow the words spoken in this room to be written down. You of course have access to theses parchments if you wish to review them." Khadgar informed them. Osiris watched the young woman hold her hand over the parchment, a small blue glow seeped through the parchment. Already their words where being copied down.

"I wish to see them as soon as this session has concluded." Lorrus told Khadgar sternly, his green eyes hardly blinking.

"Of course." Khadgar replied, not offended by Osiris's family's untrustworthy behaviour.

"If you could please start by, in as few words as possible, simply explain the Hordes actions on the Broken Shore." Anduin asked with too much kindness, it was clear he was keeping his anger locked deep within. His eyes met Osiris's. Lorrus stood, having studied there new Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's report repeatedly.

"Not you." The king suddenly said, the politeness he had showed on their day of arrival gone. "Osiris, in your own words tell me what you believed happened." In sheer panic Osiris sat still, wishing she had read the Warchief's report more than once.

"The girl knows little; she is not part of the council." Lorrus said in her defence.

"The girl is human, something that yet has to be explained to me. For now, I wish to hear her words." Lorrus sat down slowly, giving in to the king's demands. Her family turned to her. She could feel her heart speeding up. As she stood her legs threatened to buckle underneath her. She locked eyes with the king in the distance. The space between them resembling how distant the Horde and Alliance are.

"From what I have heard," Osiris began, she paused to swallow her nerves. "The Horde where becoming overrun, the Warchief Vol'jin was injured. Sylvanas took control and called for the Horde to retreat. Vol'jin is dead. Sylvanas is the new Warchief." Osiris said in Thalassian, the words falling of her tongue more naturally. Anduin watched her for a while, deciding weather to believe her story.

"Do you know the reason behind Sylvanas's retreat."

"I do not know." Osiris admitted.

"In her own words she said 'The Horde would not die that day.' They where being surrounded, if they could have stayed they would have." Lorrus stood suddenly, filling in the information Osiris had forgotten.

"Did I tell you to speak!" The king suddenly exploded revealing the rage he had within, the anger he had bottled up and hidden when they had arrived. The kindness he had showed them, now revelled to be just a lie. Everyone now stood but Zellen. The guards behind them drew their swords.

"You forget; you are not our king. We will not be spoken to in this manner!" Lorrus shouted back, asserting his own dominance on the table.

"You must forgive King Anduin, he is in pain. The loss of his father has made him forget his manners. He does not mean to cause offence." Khadgar then said in Anduin's defence, the young king sat back realising his mistake. He rearranged the cuffs of his long white and blue coat.

"Even if that is the truth, he still would not speak to you in such a way or the other members of the Alliance." Lorrus said, disgusted with the king's behaviour.

"Do not assume Councillor Dawnheart, my allies would not speak out of turn or leave me and my people to die." Anduin rose slightly finding his courage through the never ending rage.

"How dare you, we have done nothing to you." Lolaen locked eyes with the young clueless king.

"The Horde have betrayed my people more times than I can count."

"You think you're the only one hurt by the Horde?" Osiris suddenly asked, finding her own courage. It had risen from her frantically beating heart. The king eyed her. "My true parents where left to die by the very people I now call family." Elyn suddenly sat down, her blond fringe hung over her eyes. "They where betrayed by the Horde just like you where, you lost family because of them. So have I." Osiris took a deep breath. "Now the very people who watched my family die, I call family. And I love them as if they where the only family I have ever had." Lorrus and Lolaen suddenly sat themselves back down, leaving Osiris on her own. Her words had brought their guilt to the surface, but also had touched their hearts with how she expressed her love of them.

"That will conclude todays session, this will resume same time tomorrow." Anduin said without looking at Osiris, he then left swiftly. The four guards behind him followed quickly.

Osiris had managed to avoid her family for the rest of the day, staying in her room seemed to keep them away. As the night drew close, Zellen entered. He found her playing with the strange yellow light that she could summon from within her. It danced around her fingers, as if it had a life of its own. Zellen watched for a few seconds before Osiris noticed he had entered and let the light fade away. She lay on the bed in silence. Even though the day was drawing to an end she refused to tend the fire, letting the room fall into darkness. Zellen slowly sat down on the bed next to her, his amour now removed leaving his red and gold robe exposed. He watched as she stared at the ceiling, her exposed arms and belly obviously cold.

"You where very brave today." Zellen said with a smile.

"I did nothing but dig up the past." Osiris said trying to hold back her emotions.

"But that's what were trying to do, I understand now that not knowing your past is eating you up from within." Zellen took her cold hand in his. "If I didn't know my Grandfather was a mage, having parents not born of magic would have made me feel isolated. As if I didn't belong." Osiris understood exactly what Zellen was getting at, she studied his pointed ears and strange green glowing eyes. She understood more than anyone the feeling of not belonging. After a few moments of Osiris wallowing in her sorrow, Zellen pulled her to her feet.

"Grab your sword, where going to find this lord Grayson Shadowbreaker again. He still has some questions to answer." Osiris remembered how she had filled Zellen in on what Lord Grayson had reviled to her. He was as overwhelmed as her with all the sudden new information.


	14. Chapter 14, Together we are Strong

Soon they where outside the Castle, the sun was setting behind the left side of the grand white cathedral. The cathedral where Lord Grayson had taken her when she had expelled to much energy, and revelled the possible truth about her parents. Without saying a word, they both made their way to the tavern where Osiris had first encountered Lord Grayson. They stood outside the Pig and Whistle. Zellen had to quickly pull his red hood close to his face as to men left the tavern laughing uncontrollably. Like before noise seemed to explode from the old building.

"Its still best if you wait here, be careful." Osiris hated the idea of having to leave Zellen again, especially after what happened last time.

"I'm always careful." Zellen replied with a smile, his words not improving Osiris's confidence. She left him reluctantly and entered the noisy Tavern.

The smell of blood was horribly strong as she entered, she gripped her sword tightly. The drunk men seemed to keep to one side of the room, two women in very revelling clothing where to busy cleaning up to even notice her. The place was a mess, tables where mashed, chairs turned to splinters.

"What happened?" Osiris asked a young woman who was collecting empty flagons.

"Just a bar fight, they dragged the poor sod off though didn't they."

"Who?" Osiris asked eyeing the table that she had first found Lord Grayson at, it was smashed to pieces.

"A regular we have here; I can't remember his name."

"Where did they take him?" Osiris asked frantically, her words almost jumbled with the speed they flew out of her mouth.

"I don't know love, sorry." The woman turned away and went back to her work. Osiris dashed out the tavern, she was pleased to see Zellen waiting unharmed.

"Something's happened." She quickly told him.

"What's wrong?" fire seemed to blaze in his green eyes.

"I think Lord Grayson is in trouble; we need to find him now." Osiris looked around, her eyes studying every rat infested dark corner. She had no clue where to start looking.

"Maybe we should check the cathedral?" Zellen suggested. Not knowing what ells to do she agreed.

The sun was now slipping behind the mountains as they entered the extremely impressive white bricked cathedral. Warming candle light glowed all around them, making them feel welcome. They where almost immediately approached by a short dark blond haired woman, her bulky grey and gold metal amour made her seem bigger than she actually was. A large hammer was strapped across her back.

"If you're here for Paladin training it doesn't start for a while still, were still preparing." The woman told them, her voice sweet but strong. Zellen kept his head down, backing up slightly to put some distance between him and the human.

"Do you know where Lord Grayson is?" Osiris asked, trying not to revelling her concern.

"How do you know Gray?" A man suddenly approached his short blond hair a little longer than Lord Grayson's. He also wore the same grey and gold amour as the woman who he now stood beside. A slightly bigger hammer than the women's was strapped to his back. he smoothed out his goatee quickly as he waited for Osiris reply. Osiris eyed the man prominent check bones.

"There's no time for this, I think he's in trouble. There was a bar fight at the Pig and Whistle now I can't find Lord Grayson anywhere." The woman and man looked at each other.

"Arthur, Gray was telling me he owed gold to some people. Do you think they…" The woman trailed off not wanting to believe her own words. Her simple facial features where contorted with concern.

"We'll find him Katherine; I think I know who he owed gold to." Arthur quickly left pulling his beautiful hammer of his back as he did. Osiris and Zellen followed the strangers closely as they stepped into the night.

Osiris could here the shouting before they even reached the small lake behind the cathedral, they made their way swiftly through the creepy pitch black graveyard. There eyes locked on the small light on the far side of the lake. Arthur quickly threw himself behind a large tombstone as they drew closer to the large group of thugs. The others lined up behind them. All their eyes locked on two thugs who where knee deep in the lake. Something thrashed around like a fish at there feet, as if the fish was in the teeth of a shark. They pulled a man up suddenly, revelling Lord Grayson gasping for breath, his dirty white tunic now torn. His face bruised and bleeding.

"Katherine you circle round behind them, ill blind them first. Then we go in for the attack." The woman obeyed without a word and vanished into the night. Arthur looked at Osiris struggling to see her in the dark. Zellen had his back to them, his glowing eyes becoming harder and harder to conceal.

"Stay here out of sight, whatever happens don't interfere."

"We can help." Osiris insisted but before Arthur could say anything their attention was drawn to Lord Grayson.

"Where's my gold Gray!" A thug shouted, his face concealed by the night. The single blazing torch light only lighting Lord Grayson and the man who held it next to him. Grayson said nothing, still catching his breath. His single eye blinked rapidly as water poured down his face. His torn cloths clung tightly to his body. "We can do this all night Gray." The thug told him, the two men holding Lord Grayson went to plunge his face back into the pitch black water.

"I'll tell you where it is!" Lord Grayson shouted out, his lungs still craved for air. The thug crouched in front of Lord Grayson, his face now revealed to have a horrible scar down the right side. Only just missing his eye. The mans noes and jaw had clearly been broken before and healed badly. "You'll find all your gold." Lord Grayson took a well needed deep breath. "Imbedded deep within the crack of my ass." Lord Grayson violently spat onto the mans deformed face. The scarred man stood chuckling as he wiped his face with his hand. He went to turn away. But suddenly turned back and planted his fist in Lord Grayson's Face. He tumbled into the water, the two men holding him let him fall. Lord Grayson did not stir as the other men burst out laughing. Osiris watched as Arthur sprung to his feet. Light erupted from his large mallet like hammer. It blinded Osiris and everyone close by. When her vison did return she watched as Katherine sprung form her hiding place and planted her hammer into the side of the scarred faced man. He fell to the floor, his hands stumbling for the axe in his belt as he pulled himself to his knees. Using a violent burst of light from her own hammer she sent him forcefully onto his back. Osiris watched as the two Paladins where becoming surrounded. The thugs seemed to just manifest from the dark. Zellen stood. Fire erupted from under each soulless man. They screamed as they became ablaze, many made attempt to reach the lakes water. But a wall of flame suddenly prevented them. The Paladins watched as the men burned, there flesh melting from the bone. The area now blindingly bright. The Paladins turned to Zellen and Osiris, they could fully see the mages glowing green eyes as the fire runes faded from around his hands.

"Go, now." Osiris stood pushing Zellen away.

"But…"

"Go!" Osiris shouted. Zellen swiftly disappeared into the night.

Arthur slowly made his way towards Osiris, Katherine realising Lord Grayson still did not move she sprang into action, she was at his side in seconds. She pulled Lord Grayson from the black water and onto his back. She put her human ear to his mouth.

"Arthur he's not breathing." Katherine felt no breath leave his mouth, his heart no longer beat, frozen by the icy waters. Arthur was torn between dealing with Osiris and one of his most closet friends.

"Don't move an inch." He told her backing up towards Lord Grayson.

"I can help, please let me help." Osiris called. She took a step forward, a burst of light from Arthurs hand sent her flying. She cried out as she crashed against the ground. She slowly stood, Katherine and Arthur watched as light began to seep from her skin. She slowly made her way over, Arthur stood weapon in hand burning with light. Osiris didn't even make a move for her sword. The light of the burning corpses worked with the light of the Paladins to fully illuminate the lakes bank. Arthurs mouth dropped open as he watched Osiris blue eyes exploded with yellow light. He backed up further towards Grayson and Katherine.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Someone who can help." Osiris replied, but her voice was strange. A mans voice seemed to overlap her own words. She knelt beside Lord Grayson, the other Paladins did nothing to stop her. She placed her hand on his battered chest, she watched his cold lifeless face. Light exploded from his body, the others shielded their eyes. The light from Osiris seemed to be absorbed by Lord Grayson, she tensed her jaw from the strain. She could feel her body growing weaker.

"I can't do it, I'm not strong enough." She called out through clenched teeth. She felt two hands suddenly take hold of her arm, her body filled with strength. She looked up to find the two Paladins holding onto her, their own light glowed around them.

"Together." Both the Paladins said simultaneously. "Together we are strong." Arthur continued. With the combined strength she reached and pulled Grayson violently back into the land of the living. All their light seemed to go out at once as he gasped for breath. Now only the slowly burning corpses lit the dark lifeless night. Katherine pulled Lord Grayson onto his side as he chocked up a large amount of water. Osiris slouched weakly as the yellow light slowly faded from her eyes, leaving the bright sea blue diamonds in their place. Arthur stood watching her closely.

"We need to get him out of here." Arthur told them. He took Lord Grayson's arm in his hands and hoisted him on to his shoulders. "Your coming with us." Arthur ordered Osiris. She felt Katherine take hold of her arm from behind. Osiris spotted two glowing green eyes as she was lead back to the cathedral.


	15. Chapter 15, Friends with the Enemy

Osiris watched as Arthur slowly placed Lord Grayson on the bed, the bed that Osiris had awoken in the day before. He examined him. Moving the torn bloody pieces of cloths to find not a single scratch on the peacefully sleeping man.

"Is he going to be ok?" Osiris asked, watching the rise and fall on the mans chest.

"I should be asking you that." Arthur replied throwing a few more logs onto the dying fire.

"Who was your friend?" Katherine asked shutting the door behind her as she entered, she confidently rested her gloved hands on her hips. Overwhelmed by questions Osiris simply asked,

"will you let me explain?" Arthur pulled up a chair next to Grayson and sat keeping close to his friend. Katherine remained by the door, preventing her escape.

"Explain then." Arthur ordered, he lent forward slightly intrigued. Osiris took a deep breath; she took a long look at Lord Grayson.

"I am here in Stormwind with my family, discussing important matters with the king."

"Rubbish!" Arthur burst out.

"I speak the truth."

"Then tell my why that mage friend of yours was a blood elf!" Arthur's fingers rolled into fists, he slammed his hand down violently on the table causing an empty flagon to tumble to the cold ground.

"Because I was raised by blood elves." Osiris said proudly. Osiris could feel Katherine's eyes burning into her skull.

"How?" She suddenly asked, Osiris turned to her. She explained clearly and calmly her story, how her parents where left to die. How she was saved. Brought up in SilverMoon city, raised as if she was one of them. She even told them how she came to discover her powers. With her story told, everyone sat in silence. After a while Osiris decided to break the tension hanging in the air.

"I don't understand why he has not awoken; last time I did this they where completely fine." Osiris looked to Lord Grayson.

"if what you say if true, the Hawkstrider required no where near as much light as Gray. That's why you needed our help."

"I don't understand; why did it take more to bring him back?" Osiris watched Lord Grayson, his eye lids twitching every now and then.

"Well he is a Paladin, the amount of light we have within us has to be replaced. Paladins have more" Arthur began,

"The longer someone's dead, the more light that will need to be given." Katherine added, finally taking a seat next to the fire.

"But he was dead for seconds." Osiris said still not understanding.

"Gray has had a difficult past, he gave up on the light. So it gave up on him." Arthur told her looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

"He believed it failed him."

"Did it?" Osiris finally felt brave enough to sit the opposite side of the table. The two Paladins watched her.

"It did." A voice crocked out in reply. Everyone spun round, Lord Grayson's eyes had fluttered open. He lay weakly, trying to lift his head.

"Gray!" Katherine jumped out of her chair and kneeled by his side. She rested one of her hands on his damp hair, his single eye scanned around.

"What happened?" Lord Grayson was only able to whisper.

"You where a fool, that's what happened." Katherine told him angrily, she held onto his wrist with her other hand. Checking his heat beat firmly. Grayson smiled, his lungs did not allow him to laugh. He looked up at Osiris, his eye locked with one of hers.

"I see your back, where's your friend?" Lord Grayson asked, his single eye scanning the room again.

"You know about the blood elf?" Arthur asked, obviously hurt that Grayson hadn't told him.

"I saved the kids life of course I know about him." Lord Grayson attempted to pull himself up right, but he could barley move his arms, let alone hold his own weight with them. Arthur noticed him struggling and assisted.

"Gray why have you kept this all form us, the girl who you obviously know and your debt?"

"Those two things are non of your business." Grayson said finding strength in his words,

"It is when you almost die!" Katherine stood, she took a step back. She then swiftly exited the room.

"Well played old friend." Arthur said as he picked up the empty flagon that had fallen to the floor, he poured a drink and approached Grayson. "I don't approve of your drinking habit, but I think you need this." He handed the flagon to Lord Grayson, Osiris and Arthur watched as he downed the whole thing.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened then, or you all going to leave my sorry ass in the dark?" Arthur looked to Osiris, but when she said nothing he looked back to Grayson.

"Cleaver and his gang killed you, drowned you to be more specific. The girl brought you back with mine and Katherine's help." Arthur seated himself again in the chair next to Grayson, he took his empty flagon and placed it back on the table.

"Osiris." He corrected.

"What?"

"The girls name is Osiris, her friend is," Grayson was cut of as the door forcefully crashed open. Osiris couldn't help but jump from the sudden noise. Everyone watched as Katherine walked in with a struggling Zellen in her arms, her hand was tightly around his mouth. "Right there." Grayson continued.

"I found this blood elf scum snooping about outside." The ferocity in her words brought fear to Zellen.

"let him go, he's my friend!" Osiris jumped out of her chair to Zellen's aid.

"How can you be friends with this… Thing?" Katherine examined Zellen's pointy ears with disgust.

"Because that thing is the only family I've ever known!" She let her emotion flow through her words. Katherine studied Osiris, the concern on her face. She turned to Lord Grayson, he nodded to her knowing the question she asked without a word leaving her lips. One by one Katherine's fingers detached from Zellen's mouth, he quickly stepped away from her as soon as she released his arm. He stood close next to Osiris, he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Are you ok?" Zellen asked, his bright green eyes gave her a quick once over. Osiris noticed the others growing weary with the strange language being spoken.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile.

"Take hold of me and ill get us out of here." Zellen went to grab her arm but Osiris quickly pulled away. Zellen's face changed from concerned to hurt.

"They wont hurt us." Osiris told Zellen, the others now looked to each other. The tongue they spoke now really agitate them.

"They wont hurt you." Zellen corrected. A flame sparked in his eye as he watched Lord Grayson attempted to stand.

"Osiris, what's the kid's problem?" Grayson asked as he leaned on Arthur.

"He doesn't trust any of you." She admitted to the paladins.

"I don't blame him." Grayson said his eye locking with one of Katherine's. He took a wobbly step over to Zellen, Arthur held onto him firmly. Grayson's wet, bloody cloths dripped a little on the cold stone floor. Grayson pulled away from Arthur and rested himself against the chair Osiris had previously been sat in.

"Osiris translate for me." Lord Grayson told Osiris more than asked. She nodded in reply. "Zellen, in this room you are safe. I promise you this." Grayson told him, Osiris translated Lord Grayson's words. "I wont let any harm come to you in my presence."

"Why should I believe you." Osiris repeated Zellen's words.

"Well if I lie, I wouldn't have saved you and your friends life." Zellen stood strong and proud, but Osiris noticed the fire die down in his eyes.

"I hope you keep to your word, for your sake." Zellen threatened, Osiris looked at him annoyed.

"I hope you keep your word." She half translated. Lord Grayson smiled weakly.

"Now that that's settled, I have a proposal." Grayson gave up the fight to keep standing and let himself slide down into the chair. Arthur and Katherine watched him closely. "I think that we can unlock your past, and along the way we can teach you who you are." Katherine and Arthur looked to each other, surprise all over their faces.

"You want to teach me the ways of the Paladin?" Osiris asked. A large smile creped across Grayson's face.

"Gray, we've been trying to get you to help us with training for months now. Why is this girl different?" Katherine asked.

"This girl, could be the descendent of Uther the Lightbringer." The paladins looked at him in disbelief. "Show them." Osiris listened and pulled her necklace from around her neck, she dangled it in the air.

"How?" Katherine asked, her and Arthurs eyes not leaving the medallion.

"That's what where going to find out." Grayson snatched up the empty flagon from the table and attempted to drink from it, he turned it upside down when he realised it did not contain the delicious brain dulling liquid he craved so much.


	16. Chapter 16, True Family

Osiris stood, soft grass beneath her feet.

"Again." Lord Grayson called from the other side of the well kept training area. She watched the training dummy's which where scattered around the edge, their wooden shield gently swayed in the wind. Taunting her.

"I told you, it only forms as a hammer. No matter how hard I try." Osiris insisted, she looked to the sun, squinting her eyes as they strained against the intense light. Osiris could see the distance it had travelled since they had begun training.

"Again. Put as much light as you dare into it." He ordered, watching her through his single eye. Grayson's bloody torn shirt replaced with a dirty grey one. Osiris spotted Arthur and Katherine watching, they lent on the wooden fence that surrounded the training area. Osiris then obeyed Lord Grayson, the hammer swiftly formed in her hand. It almost burnt her with the amount of energy it was producing. She desperately tried to change its shape, but in response it just seemed to explode with more light. She let the hammer fade and took a deep breath. Grayson folded his arms.

"I told you." Osiris reminded him, he smiled back. He seemed pleased with the result.

"We shall move on then." Grayson unfolded his arms, he closed his eye almost as if preparing himself for something. "Has your mentor taught you how to pass light through a solid mass?"

Osiris shook her head. Her eyes caught Zellen sitting with his hood up under a tree, book firmly in his hand. His bright glowing eyes locked on the words. "Like you know we can manipulate light, bend it to our will. If we focus enough we can make the light bend everything ells to its will." He watched his right hand as he let light flow to it, slowly a large two handed mallet formed. Its shape never seemed to be refined at any point, pieces of it fading away as time passed. Osiris watched the light from his eye drain and the look of exhaustion consume his face. She could see Arthur and Katherine's concerned faces in the corner of her eye. "If a large group of enemies is either around or in front of you, passing the light through the ground can put your targets off balance or wound them." Grayson struggled to say, his voice was weak as he looked. "Its not meant to kill but disrupt." He finished, sweat starting to build up on his forehead. Grayson suddenly took his hammer of light in both hands, with the strength he had left he slammed it onto the ground. Like lightning the light travelled through the ground, covering it with cracks bursting with light. They stopped forming just before they reach Osiris. But after only a few seconds of being formed they quickly vanished along with Grayson's hammer. He dropped to his knees, his old lightless body not able to remain standing. Arthur and Katherine where at his side before Osiris could even take a step towards him.

"Gray your pushing yourself to much." Arthur informed him, but Grayson angered by his weakness refused assistance. He pulled his lifeless form to its feet.

"I'm fine." Grayson insisted, Osiris watched as the light slowly returned to his eye.

"Gray go get some rest, ill take it from here." Katherine suggested, a friendly smile on her face.

"No!" Grayson snapped, his single eye wild with fatigue. "The girl is my responsibility." He continued, his right side slouched weakly. Katherine backed up, hurt by his words.

"Gray!" Arthur shouted back, the men stared at each other. Lord Grayson looked to Osiris, then back at Arthur. Without a word he started to walk away. Back towards the cathedral. Soon Osiris and the two human paladins stood alone. Arthur eyed the scorch marks the grass now bared. He shook his head. "This isn't right, before Gray could decimate this entire area. Turning the ground to ash." He sighed. "Now he can barely form his hammer without sucking his own life force from himself." Katherine looked at him with the same kind of worry, Osiris could see they feared for their friend.

"I though I restored his light?" Osiris asked.

"You restored the light needed to sustain life, maybe even more than that." Arthur sighed. "But he's like a bucket with a hole in it, the light is just leaking out of him. And it wont stop until he returns to the path of the light."

"What happened, why did he give up on the light?" Osiris asked annoyed with her lack of answers. She had told them everything about her past, now she wanted them to do the same in return.

Arthur looked to Katherine but in the end sighed and looked straight into Osiris's eyes.

"Back when the scourge had truly taken this land Grayson was a strong mighty paladin, the light was strong in him. However, in a desperate time of need, when the life of his friends and soldiers where on the line." Arthur paused, "He says the light failed him there fore failed them, he's to ashamed to admit that he wasn't able to save them. That he wasn't strong enough to save them."

Osiris had no words, she couldn't imagine watching her friends die right before your eyes. killed cruelly by the scourge.

"He would rather blame and give up on the light than face the truth." Katherine simply said. "And its killing him." With that Katherine turned and went after Grayson, his weak and fragile state filling her with paranoia. After watching Katherine until she disappeared form view.

"How come you're not needed at the castel today?" Arthur finally asked what he has been wondering.

"The king has summoned the allies of the Alliance; they will all be here in the next few days." Osiris looked to Zellen, his eyes locked with her. He had been drawn out of his book by the commotion. Arthur followed her eye, he looked to Zellen still not knowing what to think of the blood elf.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Arthur suddenly asked, a seriousness in his voice. He watched confusion unfold onto her face, he sighed.

"Your so call family, the family who let your parents suffer and die." Arthur almost exploded with rage.

"They knew no different, they acted in fear. But my family know they did wrong, they have apologised." Osiris responded almost violently. "Not only that but they informed me of their actions as soon as I could understand words." Arthur took a step back, he watched the bright yellow light spark within the bright blue sea of her eyes.

"I'm just saying, don't easily forget what they did." Arthur said what he wanted to say, giving Zellen one last look before following after his fellow paladins. Osiris rubbed her eyes, pushing the tears back. She soon found herself sat beside Zellen, his warm smile brought her own smile alive.

"What was all that about?" He asked placing his book aside.

"Nothing, Arthurs worried about Lord Grayson."

"The man is weak." Zellen said, Osiris detected a hint of sympathy.

"Growing on you is he?"

"He saved my life, I saved his, my debt has been settled." Zellen replied seeming to be dodging the actual question.

"That's not what I asked?" Osiris replied, her tongue relaxing under her first language. She cherished the natural feeling. Zellen shot to his feet.

"We should be getting back." Zellen announced, he was off before Osiris could get to her feet. Osiris watched him hurry off, leaving his book behind. She looked at if for a second before taking it in her hand. The shadows of the rustling leaves danced across the pages and she turned them. A rang of Elvish and Human words where printed on the page. Her smiled widened as she turned each page.

"Oh Zellen, always willing to learn." She whispered to herself. She let the heavy book close and rushed to catch up with her friend.

 **Authors notes**

Would like to say sorry for the long delay, i started a new job and with collage i have just had no time to write. however i do wish to continue just means you may have to wait a little for each chapter. Hope your all still enjoying it.


End file.
